The Other Half of Harry's Family
by OdilaQuzar'sGirl
Summary: AU Set the summer after DoM, Harry meets someone who steals him from the watchful eyes surrounding him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Disclaimer: I didn't invent Harry Potter, the Dursley's, or any other recognizable character. They belong to that great and honored J.K. who I am trying to humbly honor by inventing a few new characters to interact with hers.

Author's Note: This is set after book five and does not take into account The Half Blood Prince. Reviews apprieciated.

Summary: A week into summer vacation Harry meets someone who steals him from under the watchful care of those FREAKS!

Chapter One

MEET ODILA

The residents of number four Privet Drive were pleased to tell you that they were perfectly normal. And if one could look past the facts; that the blond whale of a boy who lived there was the leader of the local gang of bullies and went to Smeltings, and the other skinny dark-haired boy who lived there, though rumored to attend St. Brutus's for Incurably Criminal Boys, was hardly ever seen outside of doing the manual labor around the house, and was a very nice, and polite boy who most thought would only look better if he wasn't dressed in worn-out very baggy clothes of the whale, one might very well believe they were.

The adults of number four were not as well liked as they thought. The man was thought of as incredibly gruff and most crude. The woman, as a nosy busy body that criticized everyone in the neighborhood and ignored the fact that her son and his friends were ruining the beautiful neighborhood.

One warm summer morning, Petunia Dursley was quietly enjoying a peek outside, watching the comings and goings of the neighbors, when she noticed a stranger walking up the street. Now in most neighborhoods this occurrence would be simply be thought of as a new neighbor moving in, but not in Little Winging. No one had moved in since batty old Mrs. Figg, on Wisteria Walk, almost fifteen years before.

So it was safe to say that this person did not belong to the neighborhood. Not that anything else indicated her misplacement. She looked normal enough; not overly tall with long dark-red hair an somber brown eyes. She had slight build and nothing she wore looked out of place on the ordinary street of Privet Drive.

Petunia was very surprised when the young woman started up her walk. _'This better not one of those freaks from the train station,'_ she thought with disgust, as she scanned the young woman once more. During this glance, Petunia noticed the boots the woman was wearing under her tan slacks.

The young woman rang the bell and waited patiently.

Petunia was cautious as she opened the door. "Hello?" Petunia asked regally.

"Hello. Am I addressing Mrs. Petunia Dursley?" the young woman inquired politely.

"You are. Might I know whom I'm addressing?"

"Odila Black, Mrs. Dursley. I have a letter for you, may I come in?"

"Of course," Petunia replied as she let her in and led her into the living room. _'Odila,' _Petunia thought, _'I remember Lily telling me about someone named Odila.'_ "Please do sit down, Miss Black, may I get you anything, a drink perhaps?"

"No thank you, ma'am. I'm quite alright."

"May I ask about the letter you mentioned? Who is it from?"

"My mother. She instructed me before she died to deliver it to you. Might I inquire, is there anyone else in the house at present?"

"No. My husband is at work, my son is at a friends', and my nephew is in the back yard," Petunia replied. "Who is your mother and why would she write to me?"

"My mother was Lily Evans Potter. I believe you are her sister."

Petunia shuddered at the mention of her sister. "That is correct. But Lily died almost fifteen years ago, why would she have the letter delivered now?"

"I believe the letter would answer more of your questions than I could," Odila responded as she pulled the letter out of her hand bag. "Before I let you read this, you should know that I am of age and can use magic."

"Oh," Petunia stifled a squeal.

"Now, I'm not inclined to use it. But I thought it fair to warn you."

"Thank you."

"Here is the letter. I ask that after you read it you let Harry read it before he meets me," Odila said handing over the letter.

Petunia shook as she reached for the envelope, she trembled as she broke the seal. She withdrew the letter and started to read...

_Petunia,_

_If you are reading this, then I have died and you have watched over my baby son, Harry. I only hope that I haven't been gone very long when you receive this and that you have cared for Harry as lovingly as I would look after your child._

_I am writing this as James and I are about to go into hiding. We have used a charm which should keep our location a secret from everyone. We have switched our secret keeper from Sirius Black (Odila's Father) to Peter Pettigrew, the less obvious choice, in the hope that Voldemort might not find us so quickly._

_Now onto the reason for this letter. Albus Dumbledore, a trusted friend, will have placed Harry with you because you share my blood and are his only adult relative. That last will no longer be true as you read this. Odila is Harry's half-sister. I am ashamed of the way in which Sirius and I conceived Odila, but I love her as does Sirius and James. James is her god-father as Sirius is Harry's. Odila was conceived during James' and my courtship. I was upset at James one night and went to a pub and got zonked and Sirius was there and things happened. When you receive this letter, Odila will be of age in the wizarding world and by giving you this letter is saying she is willing to take Harry and look after him._

_If I know you and Vernon, you will be glad at the chance to get rid of Harry._

_Please show Harry this letter, that he might understand and come to know this for himself._

_Petunia, please know that I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have cause you, and I'm deeply grateful for your generosity in looking out for Harry._

_Love,_

_Lily Evans Potter_

Odila sat quietly, while Petunia was reading, taking in the decor of the living room. From the numerous pictures of the blond whale of a boy and the complete absence of pictures of a dark-haired lad, she knew that Harry had been neglected during his stay with their aunt. Odila felt strongly for the boy, she knew what it was like to live where one was not wanted and to be neglected. She also felt a small surge of joy for being able to find a loving family.

Petunia had tears in her eyes when she finished reading. Odila gave her a few moments to compose herself.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes, Odila?"

"Are you willing to let me take Harry?"

'_This is to good to be true. I wish Vernon were here,'_ thought Petunia. "Would he ever come back?"

"Not necessarily, he would only need to come back if he wanted, or if I die before he turns seventeen. I know I will do my best to make sure he never comes back."

"All right. You may take him. I'll just go and let Harry read this letter, and then I'll bring him in here and introduce you. Please, don't use your magic in the house," Petunia shot the last request as she left the living room.

Petunia walked to the back door thinking to herself how glad Vernon and Dudley would be that she had permanently got rid of their resident freak. She opened the back door, "You, boy. Come here."

Harry looked up startled. It was not often his aunt disturbed him while he was doing his chores. Although she had lessened the number of chores and never withheld food as much as she had in previous years, he was grateful for the chance to be out in the fresh air and take his mind off of the unpleasant events of the last school year. Harry quickly got up and walked to the back door. "Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"Read this. Wipe your feet and come in. Someone's here to see you," Petunia ordered her nephew.

Harry grabbed the paper Petunia held out to him and wiped his feet and tried to go inside past Petunia to see who was there.

Petunia grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Read the letter first. The person will wait."

Harry nodded and sat at the kitchen table. He was shocked to say the least as he read the letter addressed to his aunt, and felt completely overwhelmed as he read about Odila and the actions of his parents and godfather. As he came to the end of the letter he was surprised to see that a postscript was being added in the same feminine handwriting. Tears came to his eyes as he read is own name.

_Harry,_

_Don't be shocked. I charmed this letter to respond to those who are reading it. Although it didn't appear as Petunia was reading her part as I knew she would not appreciate the magic behind this letter. Harry, love, know that Sirius and I were very appalled the next morning when we realized what might have happened. Later when it was confirmed, I told both James and Sirius at the same time, we agreed that neither Odila or any other child James and I might have would feel any less loved then had I married Sirius, instead._

_Now, before you start to get upset that Odila didn't have to live with Petunia and Vernon, know that she is going to live with her grandmother Black. We have decided that it is best if she goes there and is not living with me as we go into hiding._

_Please listen to Odila. She is not that much older then you, but living in the wizarding world for so long she might have several insights that will come in handy._

_Your father and I love you very much, and are sorry that we are no longer around to raise you ourselves._

_Love_

_Your Mother and Father._

Harry pondered the letter for a few minutes, preparing to meet the daughter of the man whose death he still felt partially responsible for. He wiped the tears out of his eyes, and stood pocketing the letter. He looked carefully at his aunt, squared his shoulders, as if daring her to question him keeping the letter. "I've read it. May I meet her, now?"

"Yes," Aunt Petunia responded, grateful he had kept the letter, "I'll be upstairs. She's in the living room."

Harry bolted through the door and into the living room, stopping short as the young woman turned at the sound of his footsteps.

Odila was grateful for Harry's arrival, as it was rather boring to look at a blond beached whale for twenty minutes. She looked him over very carefully and quickly. "Hello Harry. I'm sure you don't remember me. Odila Black, the one and only daughter of Sirius."

Harry was very upset at the mention of Sirius. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"For what?"

"Sirius died because of me. Don't you hate me?"

"How could I hate you, Green eyes?" Odila asked, "You're my favorite little brother. If dad wanted to run off and help you kick some death eater butt, who am I to place blame with anyone but that git of a dork lord Tommy boy."

"You don't call him Voldemort?"

"Why should I? I hear it makes him mad to call him by such a muggle name."

"Never thought about that. I think I like it," Harry was liking this girl, she seemed nice enough. Anyone who could insult Voldemort so fully and openly was definitely not a death eater. "Favorite little brother, huh? I think I'm the only relative you have."

"Yeah, but you're definitely my favorite. I'm mean look at my options. A portrait of an insane grandmother, two families of death eaters, and a really clumsy cousin. You might tie with Dora, now that I think about it."

"Dora?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, yeah. She doesn't like that nickname. I think she goes by Tonks. She's really fun," Odila loved the look of amazement on Harry's face. "So, you want to get out of this dump?"

"Yeah! You needed to ask?"

"Okay. Let's get your stuff."

Harry led Odila upstairs to the smallest bedroom.

"What's with all the broken muggle stuff?"

"Oh, they're Dudley's old toys. He never could keep something for more then a month."

"So, what are they doing in your room?"

"Dudley used to use it as a second bedroom," Harry said morosely.

Odila sensed that Harry wasn't in the mood to follow this line of conversion, so she decided to change it.

"Start piling everything you want to take with you on your cot, don't worry about your muggle clothes, we'll get you a whole new wardrobe later, and open your trunk. I'm going to magically pack it and explain how we're going to evade the five guards surrounding this house."

"Five?"

"Yeah, you must be really something, Green eyes."

"Green eyes?" Harry looked pensive for a moment, "That sounds familiar."

"It should. Mum called you that, she got it from Uncle James. He used to call her that."

"Was there something else after Green eyes?"

"Well, you sure you want to know?" Odila started to giggle.

"Yes!" Harry demanded.

" Okay, you asked for it," Odila paused for a second. " She usually put devil, cause of something you did. Like when you decided to wash all of her pans in the mud puddle out back."

Harry started to laugh. Suddenly memories start flooding his mind. Odila and Sirius with him and his dad, Odila on a toy broom and him reaching for it. Lily yelling at Odila and Harry for turning all the furniture upside down in the living room right before Harry's birthday party.

It took a few moments for Harry to stop. When he did, he looked around double checked his hiding spot under the loose floorboard and nodded. "That's all of it, except for Hedwig and her cage."

"Tell her to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron later. I'll shrink her cage and put it in your trunk, then I'll shrink it and you can carry it in a pocket."

"How are we going to get past the guards?"

"Oh, we're going to use poly-juice. You do know what that is, don't you?"

"Yeah. But who am I going to be?"

"You're going to be me and I'm going to stay here and be you for twenty minutes and then join you at the muggle bus stop four blocks from here. We're going to make sure at least the guard on the broom flying above the house goes somewhere else for a moment."

"How?"

"You as me are going to inform Petunia that you'll be back to pick Harry up in a week, and hopefully the guard will hear it and go tell whoever it is that has you under lock and key."

"That would be professor Dumbledore. He tells me I have to stay here even though the Dursleys are creeps, and he knows it."

"Ah yes, professor Dumbledore is like that. It's a good thing he doesn't know who my mother was."

"What do you mean?"

"They kept me a secret. Only Mum, Dadfoot, Uncle James, and grandmother Black knew. And now you know too. Now it's time for you to change and get ready to leave. Just make sure you tell Petunia about the plan when your outside," Odila put further questions off and pulled out a set of doll clothes, boots and all, from her handbag, enlarged them and handed them to Harry with a vial of poly-juice potion. "Here is an identical set of clothes to what I'm wearing. Pull out the cork in the vial," after Harry did, she pulled out a hair and put it in the potion, "now I'm going down to talk to Petunia about the plan, don't forget to leave me one of your hairs so I can put it in my own vial."

Odila was gone about five minutes, just long enough for Harry to change and gulp down the potion. She watched as Harry changed into herself, it was odd seeing the exact duplicate of yourself and not having a mirror to see it in. "Good, now don't forget to put your wand in your boot, and here's your trunk, and my handbag. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, don't say anything once your out of your yard. Just be sure the guards overhear your conversation about coming back next week."

"All right," Harry said. "It sure will be good to leave this dump."

Harry, as Odila, left the smallest bedroom and went downstairs. Odila found the hair laying on a piece of paper on the desk. She pulled out her own vial from the set in her belt, and set it on the desk, went over to where Harry and left his oversized clothes and put them on, over her outfit.. As soon as she was dressed she overheard Petunia and Harry, as her, yelling in the front yard. She quickly downed her potion and felt herself change into Harry. She went downstairs and out through the kitchen door.

Aunt Petunia came out a few seconds later to berate Harry for talking to that freak for so long. "Don't expect a break later this afternoon, and the garden had better be fully weeded before dinner," Petunia demanded and slammed the door as she went back to watch the comings and goings of the neighbors in the street.

Odila, as Harry, carefully looked up at the sky, bent down and pulled a few weeds, examined the sky again and wandlessly cast a weeding charm on the garden. A special charm to make it extremely difficult for any weed to grow for six months. She carefully examined the sky once more, and decided to call upon her familiar, Orion. She quickly pulled another vial from her belt and drank the potion, returning her to her normal self, except for keeping Harry's eye color. As soon as she heard the soft thump of his landing, she walked over to him and climbed upon his back and they took off.

Odila loved flying, but she didn't let Orion do his normal tricks. She whispered to him, "Find the one who looks like me and put me down near him."

Orion landed about four inches from Harry's front, now Orion and Odila might be invisible but no one can miss something landing that close to them. Harry stiffened.

"Psst, Harry, it's only me."

Harry relaxed as he heard his sister's voice. _'Sister. I like the sound of that,'_ Harry thought.

"I'm going to dismount, is there anyone watching?"

"Nope," Harry responded after he looked around.

Odila petted Orion as she got off telling him through their link to go back and wait for her at home. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his sister appear. Then he noticed something. "Aren't you supposed to be me?"

"I was until I knew the guard had flown off. Then I used a slightly modified version of poly-juice to give me back my appearance, mostly. I left a few things like your eye color, so that we aren't exactly identical. Besides Orion wouldn't have let me on him if he thought I was you."

"Orion?"

"My familiar. He's how I got here from Privet Drive. Now, please hand me my bag," she said as she bent down to her boot to retrieve her wand. She stuck her wand out and summoned the Knight bus.

Harry had enough time to hand her the bag and sit down on the bench in shock as a bang alerted him to the arrival of the Knight Bus.

Stan stepped out, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, transportation for the stranded..."

"Yeah, yeah. How much for me and my sis to get to the Leaky Cauldron?" Odila cut him off, looking in her bag.

"40 sickles for the both of ya, but for..."

"Just the fair, thank you. Come on, sis, our uncle's waiting," Odila led the way onto the bus, shoving the money into Stan's hand.

Harry took the hint and followed her. The ride on the Knight Bus was like his others, except that Stan didn't try to talk to them, until he told them goodbye at the Leaky Cauldron.

Instead of going inside, Odila pulled Harry into the bookshop next door. They found the bathroom after wandering thru a maze of book shelves and finally consulting with a sales associate. Odila and Harry both went in and she transfigured his clothes to something more masculine; jeans, a t-shirt and tennis shoes, as he changed back as the poly-juice wore off.

Odila then covered Harry's scar with muggle cover up and placed a notice me not charm on it. Then she asked him a few questions.

"What should we do with your hair?"

"Could we spike it, and color it?"

"Good idea. What color?"

"Red and gold?" Harry suggested, thinking of his quidditch team.

"Don't you think that could tip you off as a Gryffindor and alert any order members around Diagon Alley."

"I guess," Harry thought a moment, "How about purple?"

"Great," Odila giggled and performed the spell to make his hair purple and spiky. She then had him look in the mirror. "You look good, little brother. Now, all we need is code names."

Harry thought for a moment. "How about Spike?"

"To go along with hair? I like it. Short, simple, and no one will think Harry."

"What about you?"

Odila thought and changed her hair color to Blond with bright orange highlights, changed her dull violet blouse for a screaming orange one that read 'Cannons for the Cup.'

Harry burst out laughing. "You actually like the Cannons?" Harry breathed out.

"Not really. I'm a Hollyhead Harper fan myself. Hope to play for them after school. But it was the worst color I could think of."

After Harry stopped laughing he asked "What about your name?"

"Why don't I just use my middle name? It's fairly common and I don't think anyone would notice me."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Anne."

"Odila Anne Black?"Harry asked, "Weird name."

"No weirder then Harry James Potter. Now let's get going. We've got a lot to do, Spike."

Harry grinned as they left the restroom. They wondered out of the store and into muggle London. "What are we going to do now?"

"Going to get you some new, decent clothes. We can't have you looking like a shrunken whale."

"What about money? All of mine is in the bank."

"I've got a really cool bank card. It lets me use it in the muggle world, for all my extra shopping."

"So, can we go anywhere?" Spike asked, coyly.

"Anywhere you want, little brother."

"All right, how about Harrod's?" Spike hinted.

"Harrod's it is, then."

They took a cab to the high class shops in the area. As they entered the shop they were stopped by an older sales associate.

"Excuse me, but we have a dress policy. We would love to have your business another time, if you would please follow our standards," he informed them sternly yet politely.

Anne pulled out a fifty pound note, and shyly smiled up at him, "We are deeply sorry for our rudeness, sir. But I'm afraid our home burned down yesterday, while no one was hurt, these are the clothes we have at the moment. Would you be so kind as to help us make a proper selection for creating our new wardrobes?"

The sales associate was immediately contrite. I'm very sorry, of course I'll be more than pleased to help the two of you. Where would you like to start?"

"With my brother. Please help him get enough to cover all events, especially formal, for exercising, and casual. I am more then capable of finding clothing for myself and if I have any problems, I shall seek out an associate in the ladies department."

Two hours later, Odila returned with a few, 12, bags, and dressed in a more upscale outfit, more like what she had worn to Privet Drive, but with a jacket. She found Harry surrounded by several stacks of clothing.

"You're taking all of this, bro?"

"No, I can't figure out which ones to take."

"All them fit?"

"Yes, ma'am," the associate replied.

"So, ya trust me, Spike?"

"Hm, I guess. Just make sure you don't pick anything purple like you did last time," Harry replied after some thought.

"Thanks. You think I'd want to hear Mom yelling at me again. Although Zach thought it was really funny, when you started doing your martial arts in your purple sweat pants," Odila giggled.

"Knock it off. I don't need to be reminded."

Odila quickly went about picking out about 12 pairs of pants, slacks, etc; 25 different shirts; 4 pairs of shoes. She looked up, "Where are the socks and ..."

"I got it covered," Harry interrupted before she could embarrass him further.

They paid for Harry's wardrobe and left, Odila's account about 550 pounds lighter. Odila quickly charmed her clothes back to the orange Cannon t-shirt.

"Now where to?" Harry asked again, "And who's Zach?"

"Our imaginary brother. I had to think of something. We're going to the optometrist. We need to check your glasses."

"Are there any magical ones?" Harry asked. He'd seen Percy and Dumbledore wear them and he wanted to know more about them.

"Yeah, there are some. I think there's one in Diagon Alley. But I'm not sure where it is. We should get you some robes and stuff first."

"Okay, back to the Leaky Cauldron, then?"

"Yep. And lets make sure this Taxi ride is less cramped then it has to be," Odila said as she shrunk all but one of her bags and put them in the large one, then did the same for Harry, considering he had about 40 of them. Then she hailed a taxi.

When they hopped in she gave the name of the bookstore near the Leaky Cauldron, and they were there in about thirty minutes. During the ride, Harry commented that he was hungry, and they made plans to eat before they continued shopping.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron, and Odila looked around carefully. She nudged Harry and pointed to a empty table and headed over to it. After Harry sat down, she went over to the bar.

"Hello, young lady," Tom greeted her, "New about these parts, are ya?"

"Yes, and my brother and I would like to have some food and get a couple of rooms for a few nights, if you got any available," Odila replied putting on a bit of a french accent.

"Certainly, you could use rooms number ten and eleven. What would you like to eat?"

Odila ordered the food and thanked Tom for the rooms. She than returned to the table and started up a casual conversation about school, friends, and getting to know each other a little better. Odila did most of the talking. Harry learned that most of her schooling had taken place at Beauxbatons, with a year in the middle at Durmstrang.

"What's Durmstrang like?"

"Really boring. Very cold, and no one wants to be your friend. They're constantly looking at every angle. They either want to be a leader or they end up being minions. It got really annoying after a while."

"Why did you go to both of them?"

"My muggle family moved around a few times in the past 6 years," Odila said. She was about to explain when she looked up as the back door to the pub opened and in walked Remus Lupin.

Harry heard Odila's intake of breath and turned to see who had walked in. "You know him?" he asked.

"Of course, but what happened to Moony. I don't remember him like that."

"You wouldn't, would you? You have memories of him before mum and dad died and Sirius was sent to prison. He took it pretty hard, thinking your dad was the traitor," Harry explained.

As Moony walked past their table on his way to the bar, Odila said, "That was sure a brilliant full moon the other night. Wasn't Spike?"

"Yeah it was really cool. I wonder how our friend handled it?" Harry responded with a smirk.

Remus nearly jumped, it wasn't often that he heard conversations about the bloody moon, let alone by two people who sounded so familiar. He stopped and turned toward the two teenagers talking, and spoke, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear. You have a friend that has a lyncanthropy problem? Would they perchance be interested in an interview? I'm particularly interested in werewolves."

"He might. But I haven't talked to him in a long time. He might need some persuasion. What do you have in mind?"

"A reintroduction with an old friend, perhaps. Would that be enough incentive?"

Odila looked thoughtful for a moment. "He would need a private place, with no eavesdroppers listening in."

"All right," Remus agreed, "I'll talk to Tom, and signal to you to follow."

"Inform him that we'll be dining with you. We've already ordered. And we'll cover your meal as well."

About ten minutes later they were seated in a private room with their food and Remus put up a privacy charm.

"Where have you been, Da...?"

"It's Odila, now. Uncle Remus, a lot has happened since mum placed me at grandmother's. I'll sum it up. She died when I was six; I spent six months in an orphanage, was adopted by muggles, went to Hogwarts for my first year; then my family moved to France, where I went to school for two years before my family was transferred to Norway for a year, then we moved back to France for two years, and we finally returned home just last week. And my muggle little brother is starting at Hogwarts in September and I'm returning for my final year," Odila explained in a rush.

'_Personally,'_ Harry thought, '_she could beat Hermione with talking like that.'_

"Oh wow! You sounded just like Lily for minute there."

"Thank you Uncle Remus. That mean's a lot to me."

"I thought she sounded like Hermione, Remus."

As Remus thought on that he asked, "If you are who I think you are then you must be Harry. How did you happen to pull that stunt off, Odila? And why did you do it?"

"Because I was looking to get in to the Marauders and for the fun of it. But it was no challenge for me. But all the guards will have colorful hair that will keep changing for the next week not to mention their clothes to the first thing that they see. Moony, he needs to be at the reading of Dadfoot's will which is tomorrow at Gringotts and Dumbledore wasn't going to tell him."

"How did you know that Dumbledore wasn't going to let him be there?"

"Because Kreacher told me."

"Kreacher?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately he is my new house elf. I'm next line. Granted I don't think he'll be around much longer."

"The little elf is a pain in the royal arse," Harry said.

"Harry, Odila, this is a serious situation. We need to be really careful. If Professor Dumbledore finds out that I know about this, I'm going to bet my life won't be worth living."

"Don't worry Uncle Remus, Dadfoot left specific instructions not to have Professor Dumbledore present at the reading of his will. He doesn't want him there and if we get Harry some decent robes, that will help keep him hidden and we change his appearance slightly, we might be able to sneak past Dumbledore if he's at Gringotts. And we're going to be there as soon as it opens."

"Sounds like you've got a good plan. I'll just pretend I didn't see you and talk to you if any of the order noticed that Harry was gone."

"I don't think they will, at least not until tomorrow. I kind of made it seem like I'd be back to pick him up next week."

"You'll have to tell me the whole story, sounds like marauder quality."

"I think it was. I tell you, but later. Harry and I have some wizarding shopping to do."

"Anything besides Madam Malkin's?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Harry wants to try some wizarding glasses."

"Do you know where to go for those?"

"Not really. Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. Mind if I tag along?"

"No. But we got to have a codename for you and a new face so that we're not recognized. Harry is Spike and I'm Anne."

"How about Joe?"

"Great. You're our Uncle Joe. Now to change your appearance."

"How about this?" Remus whipped out his wand and changed his clothes to a casual look which included jeans and a extra large t-shirt which told of his support for Wimbleton Wasps, and his hair changed to bright red.

"Great," Odila said.

"You look like a Weasley," commented Harry.

"Yeah, a smart one. That knows the Cannons will never win the cup."

"Hey, not fair," Odila said indignantly, "But your right, I'm a Harpers fan, personally."

"Let's go. We can talk Quidditch latter," Harry said.

"Right."

Off the three went, after informing Tom that they would settle the bill when they left in a few days. The stop at Madam Malkin's went quickly. Odila informed her of what they required for Harry, including school robes for him as well as her. Madam Malkin took Harry's and Odila's measurements and told them that the formal robes would be ready by six that night. They thanked her, paid, and left to find the magical lenses shop.

The Magical Eye was located across from the newly opened Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The windows were plastered with signs like 'Half-moon spectacles, Half off' and 'Magical eyes, see through anything, buy one get one free.'

Harry thought of Mad-eye and wondered if this was where he got his rolling eyeball. They entered the shop to find it empty of customers, the middle-aged female attendant spotted them and called out, "Welcome to the Magical Eye, solution to all vision problems. How may I help you?"

Harry looked at Odila and then at Remus, not knowing what to say. Remus saw the look and glanced at Odila, she nodded back, and then promptly turned her attention to the rows of glasses, contacts, magical eyeballs, and other curiosities that were displayed about the shop. Remus spoke up, "My nephew Spike needs a new prescription and perhaps a new set of glasses or contacts."

"He came to the right spot and at the right time, our doctor is not busy right now and would love to help him. Spike, follow me please. Your Uncle is welcome to come along, if you'd like."

Odila spoke up, "I'll just stay out here, they've got a lot of cool stuff."

"All right, Anne. Don't break anything."

"Yes, sir, uncle Joe," Odila mocked a salute at his retreating back. They all laughed, even the sales associate.

Harry and Remus entered the office, the lady left to inform the doctor and return to the front of the store. When the doctor came in, he pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation, that neither Remus nor Harry heard or understood. The doctor wrote something down on a piece of parchment and said, "Take this out front to Sally, she'll fix you up with either new glasses or contacts."

"Can you put the new prescription in my currant glasses?"

"Of course," the doctor replied, reaching for Harry's glasses. After Harry handed them to him, he waved his wand and muttered another spell. When he handed them back, Harry noticed that not only could he see better but they looked brand new.

"Thanks, doc," Harry said.

"Not a problem. Make sure to see Sally on your way out."

"Will do. Thanks again," Remus replied, "Come on, Spike."

They went to the front of the shop and told Odila what had happened in the office. She pointed out some of the cool contacts and glasses she had found in her wanderings. Harry found that he like the idea of the contacts that let him have better vision at night, and the glasses that were weather repellant, had night vision, and allowed one to see if anyone was coming up behind them. They paid for the exam, the new contacts and glasses, as well as the repair of his old ones, the total came to 59 galleons, 14 sickles, and 3 knuts.

As they left the store, Odila suggests they visit the joke shop across the way. Harry, although a little wary agrees; Remus was happy just to be hanging out with the children of his best friends and didn't want to end the day, he also agreed.

Odila was surprised by the vast selection of, to her, never before heard of pranks. Skiving Snackboxes took up an entire wall, there were fake wands, extendable ears, fireworks, portable swamps._ 'Portable swamps?'_ Odila thought, "Why would anyone need a portable swamp?"

"Use it to get rid of ugly old hags of stupid teachers," George said as he walked up to his customers. "How may I help you three?"

"Oh, I just love joke shops, and I hadn't been in here before," Odila said without turning around.

"We just opened a few months ago. How do you like it?"

"Oh, this is the best joke shop I've been in. I wonder if I know the owners, I had some friends at school, who thought constantly of opening one when they passed their NEWTS," Odila said, in an awed voice.

"Well, we didn't take our NEWTS, but we thought about this since our First year at Hogwarts," Fred said coming in on the conversation.

Odila finally turned from a display of Snackboxes, and stifled a squeal.

"It can't be," echoed the twins. "We haven't seen you since second year. You're back?"

"You bet I am, and sorry you're not going to be there when I hoist Filch up on his own petard."

"Sweet," Fred said.

"Yeah," echoed George. "So why are you back?"

"I couldn't let my half-brother have all the fun?"

"Half-brother?" they asked

"Yeah, Spikey over there with Uncle Joe."

"That's Harry," said George, "How'd he get out?"

"I busted him. Swear pranksters honor that you won't tell?"

"Sure. We wouldn't tell on our partner. You use a flying car? We did."

"Partner? Flying car?" Odila asked.

"Yeah. Harry gave us the money from his winning the Tri-wizard Championship, and we busted him out after our third year. Stupid muggles had bars on his windows."

When Remus walked up to Odila and the twins, Odila looked at him and turned back to the twins, "Did I ever tell you that I knew who the map makers were?"

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. "Yeah, but you never told us who they were," Fred responded.

"Well, meet," Odila paused, looking at Remus, "Mister Moony. He and Harry's dad, Prongs, and my dad, Padfoot, created the map while they were at school."

Fred and George bowed low and long, "It is our privilege to meet a mighty marauder, please know of our respect and undying gratitude for your aid in our mischief. We would be honored if you would accept anything in this store as a token of our gratitude."

"I accept your gratitude and would like to request two dozen of your finest Skiving Snackboxes, so that I might be able to attend to more important matters than Order meetings."

"Right away,"Fred said as he jumped and ran for the snackboxes.

Odila turned to Remus and winked. When Fred returned, Odila said, "I'm sorry to cut this visit short, but Spike and I have had a long day and we have some important business to attend to in the morning. We'll be back and catch up some more another time."

Both Fred and George were disappointed but bid them farewell. On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, they stopped by Madam Malkin's and picked up Harry's formal robes for the next day. As soon as Remus had seen both to their rooms, he returned to Grimmauld place.

Odila and Harry talked for about a half hour and then said goodnight and went to bed. Harry having the first nightmare free sleep in over a month.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

GRINGOTTS

Breakfast the next morning was a hurried affair. Odila and Harry were both anxious to get to Gringotts when it opened at eight and therefore neither was very hungry. Remus met them at the Leaky Cauldron and inspected Harry's disguise.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was definitely not Harry. He just doesn't look like him," Remus commented, "Now if Dumbledore is there, and Harry has his hood down, he couldn't even recognize him."

They had kept Harry's purple and spiked hair as well as initiating his contacts, that had an added bonus of color change. Harry's eyes were now a pure blue. His robes fit him perfectly and when he pulled his hood up, you couldn't even see his face. They also covered up his scar and added a notice me not charm to it.

They arrived at Gringotts as the doors were opening. Harry spotted Griphook and walked over to him, "Excuse me, Griphook, but do you happen to know where the reading of wills takes place inside the bank?"

"Of course, sir. Which will reading?"

"Sirius Black's, Griphook," Remus stated.

"That's a closed reading, I will need to identify each of you, follow me."

Griphook led them to a private waiting area, and asked them all a few personal questions, that only they would know the answers too. He also took a blood sample from Odila, to verify her claim to the Black family line.

"Daffodil Anne Black, why did Sirius place you with your grandmother at the beginning of October 1981?"

"It's Odila. My mother had a threat to her life, and my dad is git when it comes to young children."

"Okay, you passed. It reads here that and I quote, 'She will correct you on her name and I'm a git.' You answered correctly. You may go thru that door, please."

Griphook turned to Harry, "What are the Marauders? What are their names? And who are they really? Who was the traitor?"

"The marauders are a group of students, in Gryffindor, about 30 years ago at Hogwarts. They played pranks and got too many detentions to count. Their names are Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. They really are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. And Pettigrew is the murderous bloody little traitor."

"Wow, twice in a row, you guys are pretty good. You may enter that door now, please."

When Harry joined Odila, they sat and chatted about a few things, like how she knew Fred and George and how they might want to start up the Marauders again. It wasn't long before Moony joined them.

About ten minutes later, Nymphadora Tonks walked thru the door, mumbling about answering dorky questions and having her blood tested. A few minutes later, Arthur Weasley walked in, the door disappearing as soon as he entered.

Another door appeared near the head of the table, and in walked Ragnock, the head goblin at Gringotts.

"Thank you for being so early," Ragnock began, "You are all aware of the circumstances of this meeting?"

He received five nods. No one had a doubt as to why they were there.

"This meeting was supposed to take place at two this afternoon, may I ask as to why we are all in attendance slightly before nine?"

Odila nodded and spoke, "It was my idea, sir. There are some who would stop this meeting from taking place with Harry here, and we thought it best to come before they could make an appearance."

"Thank you for that explanation. You were quite right in assuming someone would come and attempt to take Harry's place, I just stopped one Albus Dumbledore from attending this meeting."

Arthur Weasley looked a bit shocked; Tonks, a little queasy; none of the others were in the least affected by this turn of events.

"Since all required parties are here, let us proceed with the reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Black," Ragnock said as he sat in his chair, opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of parchments. Ragnock looked around once more before he began to read,

"_I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind, do, on this day of the 23 of March, in the year 1996, record my final thoughts and wishes to be read after my death, hopefully I go out fighting and not some inane way like having my insane house-elf torture me to death. (Although it would relive the boredom.)_

_I would first like to make it known that my godson, Harry James Potter, should be legally emancipated in both the Wizard and Muggle world. He is a smart kid, and has faced more than any one person ought to before their sixteenth birthday. If he has any problems he should talk to Remus, Tonks, the Weasleys, and as a last resort, my daughter._ _Harry, I know this will come as a shock to you, believe me, it was worse for me. If my daughter has done her job, which I doubt, you will have received a letter from your mother telling you of Odila's existence and the circumstances of her birth._ _Harry, I know that you and she will be good friends. She has a lot of memories about the marauder extended family, let her share those with you, they might answer a few of those questions running about your brain. If she can't answer them, Remus should be able to. And if you can manage to stump him, tough luck and a mighty good job, not even your mum ever stumped him._

_Now I would like to settle the major dispute about the Black family fortune. Tonks, even though you and Odila are both blood relatives, I've decided not to give you a bigger share then anyone else. Harry and Remus are family by marauder law, and if I don't share with them I will have a very upset Lily on my hands, and Odila you know what that's like_._ Arthur is family, by virtue of his caring about Harry, and letting him be part of the Weasley clan. Therefore I bequeath an equal share of the Black family fortune to Nymphadora Tonks, Remus J. Lupin, Arthur Weasley, D. Anne Black, and Harry James Potter. To my best recollection that should be about 300,000,000 galleons apiece._

_To Nymphadora, I also leave half of the Black family female jewels. The other half I leave to Odila. I have researched the entire collection and have earmarked each piece for who is intended._

_Also to Nymphadora, I leave the family property in Aberdeen, Scotland, near the Deveron River_, _consisting of 47 acres. I understand the castle is in disrepair, but I sure you can fix and update it a little with some of that money. That also contains about 60 house-elves._

_To Remus J. Lupin, I leave Grimmauld Place, and two choices, either kick the order out and rebuild, or find a nice lady who doesn't mind your problem, adopt a few kids and take care of the cubs. Anyway make sure you demolish the stupid wall and get rid of that annoying elf. I also ask that Tonks part with a couple of the Scottish elves and get you some proper help._

_Odila, I only want to say this once, never be ashamed of your first name, it was your mother's favorite flower and it always brought a smile to her face. To_ _you_, _I leave the Daffodil estate in northern Ireland_, _it consists of 35 acres and 13 of those are filled with exotic flowers and most especially daffodils that are magical. The gardens are in complete bloom from the middle of March to November of every year. If you know of a herbology expert, don't let him find it, unless you trust him, completely. They've been clamoring to get their hands on those plants for almost three centuries. This estate was a gift to our family in the year 1803 to help with the arranged marriage of our great-uncle to the Weasley family._

_To my beloved godson, Harry, I leave the male family jewels and weapons. To Remus, Odila, and Harry I give the entire collection of the Black Family Library._ _Please be willing to share the knowledge of these books with those whom you trust_.

_To Arthur Weasley, I give some instructions as to how to best put his new inheritance to work. Please do not let your darling wife object to this gift. I knew that if I didn't give your family something for caring about Harry, he would just give all of his inheritance to your family. He is a very generous kid and feels that you and your family are his own. Now on to the instructions: (I'm putting these in the will and not a personal letter so that I have witnesses. They're job is to see that most of these are followed without to much complaint.)_

_1. Take that lovely wife of yours on a second honeymoon. Don't worry about Ron and Ginny, Remus, Odila, and Harry will be more then happy to have them visit with them._

_2. Remodel that home of yours. We can't have the Malfoys always complaining about that ran down house of yours, now can we. You have enough money to make it into some thing that can stand up to the pureblood ridicule._

_3. Make sure Ron and Ginny have new school things for once. It might inspire Ron to actually study. _

_4. Put aside 1,000,000 galleons for Ginny's dowery._

_5. Just have some fun, buy some of the muggle junk you like so much, but keep some in savings for a rainy day. You never know when you might have to bribe a minister to get someone you love out of trouble._

_Now, Remus, Tonks, Harry, and Odila make sure Arthur does some of this if not all of it. He's a great guy and deserves a lot of happiness in his life. _

_Well, I'm sorry folks, that I'm dead and I have nothing else to give any of you. Please know that I love each of you and wish you the best in life. Don't any of you die anytime soon._

_Sirius Black"_

As Ragnock read Sirius' will, he handed out letters or stacks of parchments to the concerned parties. There were the emancipation papers, deeds, lists of jewels, books, and weapons, and most important personal letters to each attendee.

"Now, please sign these papers, accepting your inheritances from Mr. Black, and Ms. Tonks and Mr. Weasley you are free to go at your leisure. As soon as your signatures are affixed to those pieces of parchment, all of your inheritance will be transferred to your individual vaults. Mr. Potter, I need to converse with you concerning the Potter family estate, now that you are considered a legal-aged wizard. You may invite either Mr. Lupin or Ms. Black or both to be here with you as your father left no strict instructions as to who to leave out and both Mr. Lupin and Ms. Black happen to be small beneficiaries to the Potter family estate."

Arthur and Tonks signed and quickly left to take care of other business at Gringotts. Harry looked at both Remus and Odila, imploring them to stay, so that he might have some support if something happened that he didn't understand. Both of them nodded back at him, as they were interested to see what James and Lily would have written. The will having not been read before.

Ragnock pulled another snack of parchments from his drawer. "Now, as this will wasn't read in November of 1981, I will summerize it so that we will not be here for another four hours. Mr. Potter, you must understand that not only will you receive what your father left, you will also receive those deeds and vaults that were left without heirs due to the rise of Voldemort. The total of those vaults and deeds is about 10,000,000,000 galleons and about 40 estates in Europe, 5 in North America, and 3 small islands in the Atlantic, all of the estates in North America and the islands are unplottable and need a special portkey to reach."

"James Potter left Mr. Lupin a vault containing 2,000,000 galleons which in the past fifteen years has increased significantly. Here is the key to the vault, if you would be so kind as to condense your two vaults into one, that would be appreciated. Here is a letter from Mr. And Mrs. Potter for you, Mr. Lupin."

"The Potters also left a vault containing 150,000 galleons for Ms. Black. Hoping she would use it for her schooling if needed. Here is the key as well as a letter."

"Mr. Potter, your parents left you not only your school trust fund, of which only about 1/3 has been used to date, but also the Potter family vaults, there are three of them. One is strictly money, the others have jewels, furniture, paintings, and family heirlooms. It is suggested that you take stock and view those two vaults sometime soon. You were also left the estate at Godric's Hollow, so that you may live there with your family, as your parents intended to move to the Potter ancestral estate in southern Scotland. Here are the keys to the vaults and the deeds to all of your properties. I understand that there is a law office known as From Quidditch to Death and Beyond that will be happy to inform you of the conditions and give you the portkeys to your properties."

"I will leave you now. You may stay and converse for a few minutes but I ask that you leave before 3:oo as we have another meeting starting then," with that Ragnock took his leave. Leaving three very shocked people behind.

Harry was very confused by the past hour. In a little over an hour he had been given a very nice gift from Sirius as well as finding out about his parents and family, and had become, if he liquidated his assets, a billionaire at least 10 times. _'And I want to be an auror. Boy, am I stupid, I should go into business with Dung,' _Harry thought to himself, and started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'd sure like to know what's so funny, Harry, but can we move this out of here?" asked Remus.

"Sure thing, Moony. I tell you on the way down to explore my family vault."

"Which one?" Odila asked.

"One of the ones of family heirlooms. I want to know more about my family."

They exited the meeting room and went back to the lobby talking and laughing, Harry telling them about his idea for working with Dung. Remus was laughing so hard, he almost didn't see Albus Dumbledore standing next to the entryway to the lobby.

"I didn't know Sirius' will would have taken this long to sort out, Remus," Dumbledore said calmly.

"It didn't. We decided to stay and chat for a while after Tonks and Arthur left. It's been along time since the three of us had a chance to talk."

"The three of you? I wasn't aware that you knew Ms. Tingley, when did you get acquainted?"

"Oh, I met her about 45 minutes after she was born," Remus stated as it casually as one would comment on the weather.

"You knew her mother, then?"

"Of course, her mother and I were close. She was also very close with Sirius and James."

"Oh, headmaster?" Odila queried.

"Yes, Ms. Tingley, I understand your returning this fall?"

"Quite, but I like to inform you that I no longer go by my adoptive family name."

"Oh. Pray tell, what name will you be going by, then?"

"That of my father's, Black."

"Black?" Dumbledore was shocked to say the least.

"Yes, Black. My father was Sirius Black. He and I got along quite well. And it was only the fact that he was wrongfully imprisoned at the time of my entrance into Hogwarts, that I went by my muggle family's name," Odila explained as she and Harry walked past the stunned headmaster with Remus following, "Oh, I do hope Professor Snape has something incredibly difficult to teach his seventh year NEWT class, or I will be spending the time inventing my own potions."

"Griphook, cart please," Harry called, as he spotted his favorite goblin.

"Harry, a moment if you please?" Dumbledore started.

"I'm sorry, headmaster, but I have urgent business to attend to and if it's not to much to ask, can we talk when I return to school in September?"

"I'd like to talk to you now, Harry. I have things we need to discuss."

"Concerning what, sir?'

"Among other things, Sirius' will and your continuing Occulmency with Professor Snape."

"Sirius didn't ask for you to be at the reading of his will, and I see no reason to discuss it with you. I will continue extra lessons with Snape, if at the beginning of the school year you find my Occulmency lacking in any way, sir. But other than that I see no reason to bog down the holidays with lessons from a man who hates me, simply because of something my father did as a teenager," Harry told him, "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to my vault," and with that Harry left a very stunned Headmaster in the lobby of Gringotts, as he and his companions descended in a wild ride to the Potter-Evans vault.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Disclaimer: I didn't invent Harry Potter, the Dursley's, or any other recognizable character. They belong to that great and honored J.K. who I am trying to humbly honor by inventing a few new characters to interact with hers.

Author's Note: I appreciated those of you who have taken time to review. I will try to update this story about every week and make it no longer then two if I can help it.

Chapter Three

The Vault

The ride was a considerably long one, about 20 minutes, passing several dragons, breathing fire at them, and other security measures of the bank.

Harry was getting a bit sick by the time the cart arrived, and he noticed that both Odila and Remus looked a little green, as well. All three of them, a little shaky, exited the cart and stood on the solid stone floor. Griphook looked at them and gave a toothless grin, "It's been awhile since I was this far down, too. The ride is a little more than what I'm sure the three of you are used to. Key, please."

Harry handed over the three keys and Griphook selected the one he needed. "Griphook, can you somehow identified each of those keys, so that I know which vault they belong too?"

"Certainly, it is a simple matter of selecting a symbol for each vault. I will get you the symbol list and the numbers of each of your vaults, so you may identified them yourself," and with that Griphook took the key and inserted it in the hole, while using his other hand to run a fingernail down the length of the door. "This vault also requires a sample from the heir, himself, and any others wishing to enter it. Simply put your hand over the keyhole and state your name."

The three of them did so, Harry first and Remus last. Harry was a bit surprised when the door glowed red for him, green for Odila, and gold for Remus.

"Griphook, what did the color change mean?"

"Simply, that you were all acceptable by means of either being a descendent of the vault's owner or you had already been keyed in by another relative."

As the door changed back from gold to the dark brown it normally, the door opened with several sounds indicating that of a long time of disuse. They walked in and took a look around. Remus and Griphook were the only ones that didn't have their jaws hit the floor. The one wall in the vault is fill of books from the top to the bottom. Most of the books were magical. One of the wall had pictures on it the other wall all sort of weapons. But to Harry surprise one of the walls was blank except for a coat of arms. That Remus was walking up to and pulled out his wand touched the coat of arms in the middle and announced, "I, Remus J. Lupin, solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As he said this the wall stared to shake and slid to one side and inside was a table and three chairs, also a bookcase full of books and several other prank ideas. It was decorated very much like the Gryffindor common room, except it also contained pile of boxes covered by an old sheet. Remus walked into it, went to the bookcase, pulled out a certain book, and sat in one of the very comfortable chairs around the table.

Harry started toward the room, and to his dismay the wall slid back so that he could no longer see his mentor. "Odila, did you see that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, I did. What do you suppose it is?"

"Must be some kind of hidden vault room. Griphook, do you know anything about this?"

"No, sir. I don't. But there is a record of something being added to this particular vault about eighteen years ago. I don't know the specifics, if you'd like I could go and ask the head of my department for the record."

"No, thank you, Griphook. I think we can figure this out on our own. Is there a way that you might let us have some privacy for awhile?" Odila asked.

"Of course, I shall be waiting in the cart. Take as long as you need," Griphook stated as he made his way out of the vault.

"Why did you do that? That might have been the only way to get to Remus?" Harry shouted, he was a bit upset.

"Harry, did you hear what he said before the wall slid out of place?"

"Not really. I was too stunned by everything else, and the lack of anything on this wall except for this strange coat of arms."

"Well, I overheard some of it. It had something to do with 'being up to no good.' Do you know of anything that has that phrase in it?"

"Yeah. A map of Hogwarts. Fred and George gave it to me during my third year, so I could get to Hogsmead. The Marauders created it."

"Yeah, and examine the coat of arms, Harry. Do you see anything familiar about it?"

Harry turned to study the coat of arms. It resembled the Hogwarts crest, except it was divided into three instead of four. Each third had an animal on it; on the right, a stag, on the upper left a werewolf, and on the bottom left, what looked like a grim. On the hilt of each sword, Harry could just make out a single white lily.

Odila pulled out her wand and reverently touched it to one of the lilies and then the grim, as she stated, "I, Daffodil Anne Black, solemnly swear I am up to no good." The wall immediately slid to one side again, and allowed Odila to pass through to the small room on the other side.

When Harry tried to quickly follow her, the wall slid closed again, blocking him. Harry studied the coat of arms once more, pulled his wand, reverently touched it to the other lily and the stag, and stated, "I, Harry James Potter, solemnly swear I am up to no good." The wall slid back to allow him entrance.

"Wow, Remus. How did you do that?" Harry exclaimed

"Your fathers and I did this the summer after sixth year, Wormtail had to go to his family vacation and couldn't make it to James' for a visit. I'm glad now that he doesn't know about it. We decided to keep all of our really cool prank ideas in this vault, so that one day we could sell them and make some money for a Lycanthropy Research Institute. I believe that Prongs and Padfoot also put a book they wrote about becoming Animagi during school."

"That's really cool, Uncle Moony," Odila said, as she looked up from the bookcase. She had gone straight there after entering and was now looking for the book on becoming an animagus.

"Hey, Remus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"How would one go about becoming a marauder?"

"This book, 'The Official Marauder Handbook,' should answer any questions you might have. And yes, Fred and George are only lacking one qualification."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Although since it is rather difficult for them to now become illegal Animagi at school, I'd let them in, anyway. Besides, I doubt they'd object to doing so now, even if they only piss off their mother."

"I bet you could talk them into helping you out with the research institute, as well, if you'd let them see the prank books and the rest of this stuff," Harry suggested.

"That's a good idea, Harry. I think I might talk to them about it. See if they wouldn't mind an old Marauder as a partner."

"Of course they wouldn't, Moony," Harry replied, "And if they don't I can always demand my investment back."

"Blackmailing, Harry?" Odila spoke up, "I think my father must have rubbed off on you, especially since you're doing it to your friends."

"I'm getting hungry," Harry said, ignoring Odila, "Why don't we write down what we want to eat and I'll write a letter to Fred and George asking them to go get it and meet us down here?"

"Great idea, Harry," Remus replied, getting up and going over to the bookcase. He pulled off of the top shelf a roll of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle. He handed it to Harry.

Harry tore a piece off and handed it to Odila saying, "Write down what you and Remus want."

As Odila wrote down their food order, Harry wrote the following, '_Fred and George, I have an interesting business proposition for you, if you will please get the following food from the Leaky Cauldron or Florean's, get something for you too, and come to Gringotts, ask for Griphook and he'll bring you to me. I sincerely hope that you will find this of enough importance that you will close your shop for an hour or two._

_Harry_

_P.S. Moony requests your presence.'_

Harry folded the parchment and took the one Odila held out to him, added his own lunch request and left the Marauder vault. Walking back through the Family vault he noticed a lumpy stack of something covered by a muggle dust cover underneath the portraits. He opened the vault door and called out, "Griphook?"

From the cart came a funny sort of burp, then appeared Griphook's head, "Yes, Master Potter?"

"Would you take this note upstairs and have it delivered to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?"

"Yes, sir," and with that Griphook jumped out of the cart and came over the Harry no longer looking at all odd from the wild ride.

"Could you please wait for them to arrive and ask them this question," and Harry whispered something in the goblin's ear. "If they answer Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail, could you bring them to this vault and let us know that they've come. They'll be bringing food is that okay?"

"It is your vault, Mister Potter, whom you wish to come in, may. If you want to eat in the vault, that is also not a problem," and with that Griphook started back to the cart

"Griphook?" Harry called.

"Yes, Mister Potter."

"Could you call me Harry?"

"I would have to become your Financial Advisor in order for that familiarity to be permitted by the bank for someone of you status."

"Oh," Harry thinks a moment, "When you come back can you explain to me how that could happen?"

"Of course, Mister Potter."

"Thank you, Griphook."

After Griphook took off in the cart, Harry reentered the vault and called out, "Moony, Odila will you come out here, please?"

A few moments later, he saw the blank wall moved back and out walked Odila and Remus.

"What do you want, Spike?" asked Odila.

"I wanted to check out some of the stuff out here while we're waiting for Fred and George. Can you guys help me get the cover off of this pile?"

"All right, Harry."

After some tugging and careful lifting, the cover came off to reveal an ornate dining table with eight chairs set around it, and an assortment of weapons on the top of the table. There were swords, daggers, bows, quivers of arrows, and staffs. In the middle of the weapons sat a small box. As Odila and Harry started to touch the various weapons, Remus said, "Wait. Let us open the box first, there may be instructions for these."

Harry lifted the box from the table and Odila moved over to stand beside him, her wand drawn, "Just in case," she said to Harry's raised eyebrow.

As Harry opened the lid, a soft melodic sound floated through the vault. Inside was a parchment and a small book of needles. Harry lifted the parchment and began to read aloud it's contents:

_Greetings Potter descendant,_

_You have just found the greatest kept secret in all of the Potter family history. Before you can know what exactly you have found, you must first pass the ancient blood test and if anyone that is not of Potter descent is with you, you must inform this parchment of who they are and why you trust them._

_To take the blood test, remove a needle from the book and drop a single drop on this parchment._

Harry looked up at Remus, "The rest is blank. Should I take the test or wait?"

"I think it would be best to wait for another day. We still have Fred and George coming, remember?"

"Hey, that's right, how will they get into the marauder's vault?" Harry asked.

"A currently accepted marauder has to swear that to the best of their knowledge the person they are sponsoring is up to no good."

"Who sponsored Harry and I?" Odila asked.

"Prongs and Padfoot. I think it was just after Harry's first birthday because Professor Dumbledore was there and made a comment about Hogwarts being invaded by the Marauders children."

"Why, what happened?" asked Harry.

"If I remember correctly, I believe you and Odila had something do with bouncing Tonks and Padfoot while making Dumbledore's beard cycle through the colors of the rainbow and leaving it multi-colored for the entire party no matter what he did. I do believe he told us the next day that as soon as he had left his beard returned to normal. A few days later he came to visit Prongs and Lily and as soon as he walked in his beard returned to rainbow. Which was odd considering Odila was with Padfoot and I at the time."

Harry and Odila were holding their sides. BANG! Harry and Odila jumped. Then came Griphook's voice, "Master Potter, Misters Weasley to see you, bearing gifts."

Remus quickly levitated the weapons to an empty rack, neatly and put the box with parchment and needles on the floor in front of them. Harry went to the door of the vault and opened it the admit Fred and George. Griphook took him aside and handed him a roll of parchment, saying, "This will explain about the various bank officers you should personally look into having for an account of your size, and inform you in the procedures to request certain goblins for the job."

"Thank you, Griphook," said Harry, putting the roll into a pocket of his robe. "I'll be just a while longer is there anything that you need to do elsewhere?"

"I have been informed that I should wait as long as you need me to, sir."

"Have you had any refreshment?"

"Yes, while waiting for Misters Weasley."

"All right, then. We'll try not to be too much longer."

"The bank will be closing in about three hours, sir. You will need to be done for the day at least a half hour before that."

"Thank you, Griphook," and Harry reentered the vault and sat down to eat.

While they were eating, they reminisced about Hogwarts days, from the marauders map to Odila's first year and meeting with the twins. After quite a bit of laughing, George finally turned to Harry and said, "You said that Moony wanted us here?"

"Yeah, I did. Fred, George meet Remus J. Lupin also known as Moony."

"Really?" said Fred.

"Cool!" exclaimed George.

"Thank you, I think," said Remus.

"We didn't know that you were" said Fred.

"A marauder when you taught at Hogwarts," finished George.

"I was the more studious of the group, not that it didn't help when it came time for thinking up alibis," Remus said, "But that is a story for another time. We asked you here for a certain reason. We have a hidden room in this vault that contains the secrets of the Marauders. Prongs, Padfoot, and I made it just before our final year at Hogwarts. Harry, Odila and I have decided that you should be entitled to this information. But there are some conditions."

Fred and George were leaning on the edge of their seats, "What are they? We'll do anything to become acquainted with the Marauders secrets," George said in an awed whisper.

"First, you must learn to become Animagi, and only reveal your forms to the three of us and any that decide to join us later. Second, I wish to become a partner in your joke shop. I've valuable experience in the prank department and many of the secrets would not be understood without one of the original Marauders. Third, a portion of our profits must be saved to fund a Lycanthropy Research Facility. That's all of the conditions, what do you say?" Remus explained.

"Yes!" the twins shouted at the same time. "But," continued Fred, "we have something to show you, first." They looked at each other for a few seconds and nodded. They stood up and moved away from the table. When they were in the middle of a large space, they coughed to get their audiences attention. Two small pops sounded, and where Fred and George had been there was a silver back ape and a tiger.

"Wow!" whispered Odila.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well, when did you do that?" asked Remus.

"During our time in Umbridge's classes. We figured that we could defend ourselves better if we had something unexpected under our robes," George explained, after they had changed back.

"We figured that she wouldn't teach us anything useful after the first class, so we checked the library for some study material, and this is what we thought would be the most fun after we finished," Fred continued.

Moony got up and shook both of their hands. "Congratulations, you met all of the requirements to become Marauders. I will give you nicknames based on your forms after I have gotten to know you a bit better. But that's good enough for now."

He then went to the crest and touched the wolf and said, "I, Remus J. Lupin do hereby solemnly swear that Fred and George Weasley are up to no good and have met the requirements to enter herein."

The four young people entered the vault and the twins explored the bookcases a bit, while Remus stayed outside and added something to the crest. Harry and Odila sat at the table, Odila picking up the Animagus book and Harry looking through the photo album Remus had left on the table when he went to help Harry.

Remus entered the vault about ten minutes later. "I see the twins have found the prank and joke books. You may each take two at a time, I don't want too many leaving the protection of this vault. But you have to take this one," he said walking over and pulling a thin book from the top shelf.

"Why that one?" asked Gred.

"This is the one that holds the small amount of pranks James, Sirius, and I came up with to use during the war. They were never finished to the point that we could use them and after James died, I had no way of getting into this vault to work on them."

"We have an idea that we think could go into that book," said Forge.

"Right," said Gred, pulling out of his pocket an extendable ear, "we used them to find out information at Grimmauld Place."

Odila looked up from her book and let out a small snort, "I guess some of my ideas actually stuck, huh?"

"Of course,"

"It took a while,"

"But we did it."

They all started laughing, and could barely hear the sound of Griphook's magically transferred voice telling them it was time for them to go.

They left the vault after Harry promised the twins that they would come back before school started so they could borrow more books. After they left the bank, the twins took off for the shop telling Remus they were looking forward to seeing him at his earliest convenience.

The others went back to the Leaky Cauldron and their rooms, Remus telling Harry and Odila that they were going to explore the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Disclaimer: I didn't invent Harry Potter, the Dursley's, or any other recognizable character. They belong to that great and honored J.K. who I am trying to humbly honor by inventing a few new characters to interact with hers.

Author Note: Sorry about the long time updating. I'm going through a lot right now. Hopefully by the middle of July or in August I'll be more consistent in updating. I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for the delay.

Chapter 4

Business

Harry awoke refreshed from the full nights rest he had gotten, he noted once again that he hadn't had a nightmare. As he reviewed the events of the day before he started to make a plan for the day. He knew Remus wanted to explore he only hoped that Remus wanted to visit Godric's Hollow, too .

A knock sounded at the door, "Spike, you awake? Called Odila.

"Chill , Anne, I'm up," Harry called back.

"Uncle Joe want us down for breakfast in 30 minutes. Think you can make it?

"Yeah , I'll be there " Harry told her.

"Kay."

After Harry showered and dressed, he checked the mirror and noticed that Odila's charm still was there he kept trying to see his scar but his eyes just wouldn't focus on it. '_Well,_' he thought, _'if I know it there and I can't focus on it other people won't notice it as much.'_

Just then there was another knock, "Spike, you ready yet?"

"Almost. Can you come in for a minute?"

" Sure," Odila said, opening the door. "What do you need?"

"Could you spike my hair and tell me if you notice my scar? As hard as I try I can't focus on it."

"All right," Odila grabbed a comb from the bath and started spiking Harry's hair when she got to the front she kept glancing at his forehead. "Hmm," she mused "Do you like it better like this?"

"Yeah, I liked it the last couple of days with no one making comments on it."

"I didn't renew the charm yesterday, did I?"

"No does this mean I'm keeping the charm on it?"

"I think so, maybe you have some of that talent Dora has. But that's something Dora would know more about. Lets go eat. Maybe Uncle Joe will know something."

Remus, however, had no better ideas then to talk to Tonks. But he cautioned them to wait until they had time to find out where her loyalties lied. Between the Order and the ministry she had a lot of conflicting interest already.

They told Tom that they'd likely be staying a few more day until they could find somewhere else to live. Tom told them they were welcome to stay until August when business picked up. Thy left the Leaky Cauldron and one again found themselves on Diagon Alley. This time to find the law office from Quidditich to Death and Beyond. It took them nearly an hour to find it. It was located on a dead end alley just off to the side of Magical Menagerie . The door squeaked as there opened it.

The lobby was quiet and the only thing that jumped out at Harry was the broom hanging down from the ceiling.

Remus must have noticed it to because he let out a low whistle. "I haven't seen one of those for awhile," he said in a soft voice.

"What make is it?" Harry asked.

"It looks like one of the old arrows," Odila put in.

"It is," said Remus. "That was the make of the school brooms when I was a first year."

There was a comfortable couch and two chairs, one desk and a chair behind it, there were also three doors along the back wall. One of the doors opened and out walked a lovely witch provably no more the twenty two. She walked over to them and greeted them with, "Welcome to From Qudditch to Death and Beyond. I'm Susan. What can we help you with today?"

"Good morning Susan," Remus said. "I am Remus Lupin and this is Harry Potter and Odila Black . We're here in reference to James and Lily Potter's will is there someone we could talk to?"

"That is one of Mr. Harper's accounts, he'll be most anxious to meet with you. He's not in at the moment but he should be here shortly. Would you like to wait or make an appointment?"

Remus looked at Harry. "We'll wait," Harry said.

Abut ten minutes later a tall, pudgy man apparited in. "Susan, are there messages for me?" He asked in a jovial tone.

"Yes Mr. Harper. These clients are here in regards to the Potter will."

"The Potter will. That account's had no activity for fifteen years!" He exclaimed, as he walked over to where Remus, Harry, and Odila were sitting. "Kurt Harper, would you like to step into my office?" he said, extending a hand.

"Remus Lupin" Remus said, as he shook his hand, "Harry Potter and Odila Black," Remus finished the introductions "and yes we'd like to go somewhere private."

"Follow me please."

The three to them followed Mr. Harper thru the left most door and into a hallway with about four doors on each side he led them to the farthest door on the right which had a name plate reading Kurt Harper, Senior Partner on it.

They entered the office noticing the parchments hanging from the walls including his proof of graduating from Hogwarts in 1968; Order of Merlin, third class, and several wizarding photographs that could only be of his family .

As they sat down, Mr. Harper pulled his wand out of his robes and put up several silencing and privacy charms. "Now we can speak privately," Mr. Harper started.

But Odila interrupted, "One more from me, then we can speak Mr. Harper."

He looked a little shocked as Odila cast three more advanced charms. "You're right. I don't want this to go further than this room," Odila explained, "Now, we can talk."

"I must say I was wondering why some one hadn't inquired about this will a long time ago," Mr. Harper started with.

"Well," Remus said, "It's a long story. To get to the point, Harry was too young when his parents died; his godfather was convicted of a crime he didn't commit, without a trial; and therefore Harry couldn't obtain these assets until he came of age. Just yesterday when his Godfather's will was read at Gringotts, Harry was emancipated and therefore heard the details of his parents will and was able to visit his family vaults for the first time."

A light appeared in Mr. Harper's eyes as he listened to Remus explain. "So you are interested in seeing your properties Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said, "I was told by Ragnock that your office had the portkeys to my properties ."

"Yes up do indeed. Your parents were quite adamant about these being placed in our care. Normally such things would be left in the family vault. But your mother said that was the reason she wanted them placed here. No one would think that they would have left them in the possession to a law office."

"Can I retrieve them, Mr. Harper?"

Asked Harry.

"Of course," Mr. Harper replied, getting up from hi desk and going to a portrait of a gryffindor

Qudditch team holding the cup and whispered something no one heard. The portrait open and behind it was revealed a small opening with a jewelry book sitting in it. Mr. Harper removed it, placed it on his desk and sat back ponder. "Mr. Potter enchanted the box to respired to a password he told me only his son, his wife's daughter, or his best friends would know."

Remus, Harry and Odila Looked at each other and nodded. Harry picked the box off the desk and carefully whispered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.

The box slowly opened to reveal two rings one for a man and the other for a lady. They both had the Potter family crest. An elegant P with a lion and badger on either side and a raven flying above it.

As Harry put on the ring he vanished in his chair. Remus got his wand out so quick that Mr. Harper was at wand point before he knew what was going on . Than Harry appeared back in his seat, "Remus, don't hex him. The ring teleported me to a safe room to set the password," Harry said, then turned to Mr. Harper, "Is there anything that needs to be signed for the ring?"

"No, but as the last remaining Potter, do you want to include any others as beneficiaries, if something untimely were to happen to you?"

"Yes, I want to set Remus J. Lupin and Daffodil Anne Black as beneficiaries to the Potter family fortune. We have a lot to do for the rest of the day, Mr. Harper, so if you will excuse us."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I look forward to helping you in all legal matters in the future."

"I look forward to continuing our business relationship," Harry told him.

Harry picked up the ladies ring and handed it to Odila and asked her to set the password before they left. Then they thanked Mr. Harper again and left. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron and portkeyed to a small manor.

They were outside a three story home, in a garden full of neatly trimmed hedges, flower bushes, lots of trees and flower beds. Everything looked like a family lived there and took care of the place, there were no streaks on the windows, no leaves or grass clippings on the walkways.

Odila looked around and shifted her feet, somewhat uncomfortable. Remus was staring in reminiscence of his surroundings. Harry was in awe of the place. A crack sounded in front of the three, and Odila was reaching for her wand, when she noticed it was a house elf.

The house elf bowed deeply toward Remus, "Master James' friend has come back. But who has he brung to the Potter's Honeymoon Cottage?"

"It's good to be here again, Ares. I've brought with me Harry James Potter and Daffodil Anne Black," Remus answered.

"Master Harry and Miss Odila?" queried Ares.

"Yes, they have been kept away for a long time, but now we will be here for awhile. Have there been any significant changes since James and Lily left?" Remus asked.

"Not to the manor or grounds, but two house elves have died, sir."

"Were they taken care of in the traditional manner?"

"Yes sir, we made sure they were properly buried in the house elf cemetery next to the Potter family cemetery on the grounds of Old Potter Manor."

"How many house elves are there at this cottage?" Harry asked, thinking of Hermione.

"There are three, young sir. Myself, Jupiter, and Mimi. Mimi is in charge of the house keeping, and laundry; Jupiter looks after the gardening; and I am the butler and cook."

"Do we need to find some more elves to replace the two who died?" Odila asked.

"Not at this time, miss. But if you intend to have more then the three of you living here, we could discuss it."

"May we look around for awhile?" Remus queried.

"Certainly. Please call if you need anything. I will be serving lunch in about hour, is there anything you would like?"

"We'll be fine with whatever you'd like to make," Harry answered.

With that Ares left and the three walked toward the front door, on the way in Harry noticed a hedge shaped like a dragon, and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Odila asked.

"That hedge reminds me of something that happened in my first year."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Hagrid got himself a pet dragon. Neville, Hermione and I had to smuggle it to Romania so Hagrid wouldn't get sacked."

"Hagrid had a dragon? In his hut? What did he name it?"Odila asked unbelieving.

"Definitely. Ron, Hermione, and I were there when it hatched. Ron got bit trying to feed it. Hagrid named it Norbert."

Remus had started laughing when Harry mentioned smuggling the dragon, and now he was holding his stomach.

"Let's rename this cottage," Odila suggested.

"What to?" asked Harry.

Remus had gotten some of his breath back just in time to hear Odila's answer.

"Norbert's Hideaway."

"That's great. I like it."

Once Remus finished laughing, he stood up and said, "Let's go look inside."

"All right," said Odila.

"Let's go," said Harry, eager to see the place he had most likely been born in.

The front door was a double door with ornate door knockers shaped like hippogriff heads. They entered the small foyer. Off to the right, through an open door the three could see a gracious sized sitting room: with two sofas, a rocking chair, a fireplace, and a piano.

Remus entered the room first and sat on the piano bench. He gently touched the keys as if he was trying to remember a certain song. After a few moments, a gentle melody filled the room and Harry and Odila sat down on one of the sofas to listen.

Harry was startled from an almost trance like state when Odila started giggling softly. "What's funny?" he asked her.

"I just remembered something I did when you were about fifteen months old. I had started reading early, only mum and Uncle Remus knew about it. I knew Dadfoot and Uncle Prongs wouldn't like it, so I never let them catch me. Anyway one day when Dadfoot was watching you and me in here, he started dozing on the sofa over there. You were in a playpen and I had some board books out and once I knew Dadfoot was asleep I pulled out mum's old copy of Standard Book of Spells: Grade One. I was flipping through it and saw a picture of the levitation spell. It looked easy enough and I started the movement with my finger and the board books started levitating. Any way you started copying me and soon we pointed to Dadfoot and we sent him up to the ceiling. He woke up when his head bumped against it and yelped," Odila told Harry.

"If I remember right that was one of his favorite memories to share with us," Remus said as the song came to an end. "Your mother never did figure out how you two did that without a wand and the proper incantation."

"How do you remember all of this, Odila? I mean you weren't even three yet," Harry asked.

"Mum put a memory enhancing charm on me shortly before the fidelus charm was placed on the safe house. She didn't know how long I'd be staying with Grandmother Black, so she wanted me to be able to remember some good times," explained Odila.

Just then Ares popped into the sitting room. "Lunch is served. If you would please follow me, I will show you to the dining room."

Following Ares through a small maze of hallways, they quickly found themselves in a small yet quaint dining area with a round table and three chairs set at it. Remus breathed in sharply and let out a low whistle. "Ares, you remembered. I don't believe it. You've made James, Sirius, and my favorite dish."

There was a small salad at each place, three lobster tails were on a platter in the center of the table, fresh corn on the cob, baked red potatoes, and escargot surrounded it.

During lunch, they caught up on the past fifteen years, each telling something that had happened to them that they had never told anyone else. As they were finishing up, Odila looked at Harry and with a face that could have been set in stone asked him, "Is there anyone else that you could trust with your life?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"We all know about the prophecy. I know what Dumbledore told Mum and Uncle Prongs, they talked about it a lot. Remus knows what Dumbledore told the order, and you know all of it now. We need to prepare for a battle and we need to prepare now. Not wait until school starts. We've got Remus, who you've said was the best Defense Professor you've had. And if Dumbledore lives up to the form, this next one is going to be an absolute piece of sh..."

"Odila!" Remus exclaimed.

"What. It's true," Odila shot back.

"That's putting it mildly, Remus. I would say this next one is going to be a fing piece of bloody sh...!"

"Harry James!" Remus yelled. "Your mother would be rolling in her grave, if she could hear the two of you."

"But Dadfoot and Uncle Prongs are laughing their heads off. I mean I learned all that from them anyway," Odila said.

Just then a ghost floated through the wall and stopped in mid air above the table. "I thought I heard laughing. It's been so long that it took me awhile to find the right estate," he said in a low voice. "Remus J. Lupin, best friend of James Potter, what has brought you back to the Potter Estates?"

"Harry James Potter, who I am now willing to advise in all matters; and Daffodil Anne Black, goddaughter to James Potter."

" I see," the ghost replied looking over at the two teenagers, "Very well. Let me introduce myself, Sir Zachariah Merlin Potter. But I've been called Zach since young James was learning to talk, and I've become quite attached to the short name."

Odila was still staring at Harry. Harry looked over at her and answered his sister's question. "Well, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Fred and George are the closest friends I have."

"Are you willing to invite them here and let them know where you are so that we can train them to fight with us?" Odila asked.

"Most certainly. If it's okay with Remus. I know that Mrs. Weasley and the Grangers at least will want some type of supervision."

"It's all right with me," said Remus. "I'll just tell Dumbledore that I'm taking permanent guard duty on you and that I can't tell him where you are because I'm not the secret keeper. Is that all right?"

"Great. But who's going to be the secret keeper?" Harry asked.

"Well, Remus is going to be one and I'm going to be the other," Odila said. "I'm going to let Remus be the secret keeper for all the Potter Estates and then I'll be the one for where you're living. And because there are so many estates that you own, even if they get Remus they won't be able to find out which one your staying at. And I won't be able to tell anyone that Remus hasn't told about the Potter Estates."

"Great idea, Odila. I was just thinking about the tracking the ministry has on wands. Is it every wand or just the first wand you buy when you go to school?"

"Usually it's on every wand, but there is a spell that Ollivander will perform to remove it, if you pay him extra," Remus said.

"Good. That's what we'll do. We'll buy everyone who's going to come a new wand and have him remove the tracking charm, so that they won't be traced to here or underage magic," Harry said.

"Great thinking, little bro. After they've accepted the invitations, we'll meet up at Diagon Alley and do some more shopping."

After they finished dessert, apple pie a la mode, Harry went into the garden and found Hedwig waiting for him. He brought her inside to the sitting room and Odila brought him some parchment and he drafted five letters.

_Dear (Ron and Ginny; Hermione; Neville; Luna; Fred and George)_

_I'm sure by now some of you have heard that I'm no longer at Privet Drive. Hermione, relax, I've finally found someone who is truly part of my family. I'm in a safe place and have been to hear Sirius' will. According to that will, I'm now a legal adult wizard and can do magic outside of school. Professor Dumbledore doesn't know about all of Sirius' will. Ron and Ginny I'm sure you've heard about some of it from your dad. This is the invitation to let you come and stay with Remus and I where we are, so that your mum and dad can have some time to themselves and take Sirius up on that offer of a second honeymoon. Neville, I know I haven't gotten to know you so well in the past five years. But I think that was the biggest mistake I made at Hogwarts, you're a great wizard Neville and we've wasted to much time not being friends and I hope you can convince your grandmother to let you come. Luna, you have a unique perspective and I think I'm going to need that more and more in the coming years. You could be the best weapon against Voldemort. You and your different ideas. Please come if you can. Fred and George this is where you can agree to find your new partner so please come so that you can collaborate a new way to piss on the Death Eaters._

_Anyway, I'm asking you all to come and stay with us from about the 15 of July til the 1 of September. Neville, Ginny I know you two will miss your birthdays, but I'd consider it an honor if I could share a celebration with the both of you. _

_Harry James Potter_

He sent Hedwig off with her burden and called to Ares to show him to a bedroom so that he could rest after the long day. He would explore the rest of the Hideaway after a nap.

While Harry wrote the letters, Odila and Remus put up the Fidelius Charm. Then they to called on a house elf to show them to a bedroom so they could rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Disclaimer: I didn't invent Harry Potter, the Dursley's, or any other recognizable character. They belong to that great and honored J.K. who I am trying to humbly honor by inventing a few new characters to interact with hers.

Author's Note: This is a quickie. It came really fast so I'm going to post it with chapter 4. Don't expect to many updates like this, cuz like I said I'm going through some stuff and don't have a lot of time to write. Even though I'd devote hours a day to this if I was getting paid. Unfortunately I'm not so maybe if I see some more reviews up. It might make me feel a little more generous when I'm updating.

Chapter 5

Accepting the Invitations

Hermione was pacing in her room when pecking sound broke her attention. She turned to the window and was excited to see Hedwig. After she heard that Harry had been kidnaped and taken from Dumbledore's care, she was very anxious to get any news of Harry. She quickly let Hedwig in and took one of the rolled up parchments. Hedwig flew off as if needing to deliver the other parchments in a hurry.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized Harry's untidy scrawl. At first reading she was a little upset that he wrote more to the others then to her and that all that she got was a **relax**, I'm with family. But after the forth reading she picked up that he was at least with Remus and it seemed fairly safe since he was concerned about training and preparing for a fight.

She went to talked to her mother and father. After a lengthy conversion in which her parents wanted to know if they could at least meet this Professor Lupin to see if he was as responsible as their daughter thought he was; Hermione went back upstairs and wrote a quick note back to Harry.

_Harry,_

_My parents want to meet with Remus before they will give consent for me to come and stay with you for a month and a half. If you can make arrangements for that, I'll be there._

_It's nice to know you're thinking ahead, Harry._

_Hermione._

She sat back and read through her reply, satisfied she laid down on her bed to await Hedwig's return.

--------------------------------

Luna Lovegood was diligently scribbling notes for her father, somewhere in the Alps, when a snowy owl came to land on a log to her left. Her father was trying to find a rare breed of creature that no one else believed in, the Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks. As Luna untied the last roll of parchment from the snowy owl, she looked into its bright eyes and seemed to read something there. The snowy owl took off and looked grateful to be finishing her long flight.

Luna immediately turned the letter upside down and began to read its contents. After her initial shock began to ware off, she began to giggle. "Father," she started, "may I go and visit a friend for a little while before school starts?"

"But of course, Moonbeam. Who is it you wish to visit?"

"Harry Potter. He's invited me and my friend Ginny to stay with him and his friends Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Neville."

"Why did he invite you?"

"He thinks I'm the secret weapon against Voldemort, because I can see things differently than anyone else."

"Very well, Moonbeam. When does he want you there?"

"The 15 of July to the 1 of September."

"Well, little moon, I'll miss you. But you tell them that next summer you're helping me all vacation, unless Voldemort is really acting up."

"All right, Father."

Luna went to summon her screech owl, Starry Night, and send off her reply to Harry.

_Harry, Yes Thank you. I'll be there. Tell me when and where. Luna._

_------ -------- ------ ---- _

_BANG!_

Fred and George had just created another successful project, when Hedwig flew through an open window and landed somewhat unsteadily on a pile of odds and ends.

"Hey look, Gred," said Forge. "That's Harry-kins owl. I wonder what he's up to?"

"Don't know, Forge. What say you we find out?"

"Quite right, Gred."

With that the Weasley twins took a roll of parchment off of Hedwig's leg and unrolled it as she flew off.

When they finished reading it, Fred looked at George and something passed between them. They grinned an almost wicked grin and went to find their owl. They would definitely be getting in touch with Harry and letting him know that he could expect them to be there when not at the shop.

------ ------- ------

Hedwig found Ron and Ginny in the paddock back of the Burrow. Ron had been complaining for a few days that Harry hadn't answered his letters and he was beginning to get worried. Ginny had suggested having a chaser verses keeper match to get his mind off things.

Ron had blocked about 6 out of 10 of Ginny's shots, when he noticed Hedwig flying toward them. As Hedwig flew closer she circled around Ron and went to land on Ginny's broom handle. Ginny dropped the quaffle as she reached for one of the many rolls of parchment on Hedwig's leg. Ron flew over and hovered by Ginny as Hedwig flew off. Ginny unrolled the parchment and read Harry's message aloud.

"That's bloody brilliant," Ron said, "Let's go ask dad. That way he can tell mum they're going on that second honeymoon, and maybe she'll be so excited she won't get all the details."

"Great idea, Ron," Ginny answered, "and maybe, just maybe, she'll forget that we're not adults and can't practice magic outside of school."

"I'm sure Harry and Professor Lupin have figured something out," Ron retorted.

"Professor Lupin's not go to be there, dummy?"

"Yeah, he is. Read that part again that's for Fred and George. New partner, that's got to be Professor Lupin. He's Mooney from the Marauders."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I'm one of Harry's best friends, that's how."

They landed and went to wait for their dad to come home.

Later that night, Ron sent Pig off with the following note:

_Harry,_

_We're in. Let us know when and where, we'll be there._

_Ron & Ginny._

_------ ------ ------- _

Neville was hard at work inside his grandmother's greenhouse. When Mrs. Longbottom had recognized that he had a talent for herbology, she let him spend most of his summers in her greenhouse. She was planning on giving him a greenhouse of his own, if he scored well enough on his O. W. Ls. Neville got up for a drink and through the vaulted roof window he saw a owl coming toward him. He soon recognized it as Harry's owl. He wondered why Harry would be writing to him. Maybe he wanted to apologize for what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. If anything, Neville felt like he should apologize for what happened. He felt like if he had been a better wizard, instead of almost a squib, he could have helped more and maybe Harry's godfather might still be alive.

With these thoughts running through Neville's mind he took one of the three parchments tied to Hedwig's leg and unrolled it. Neville was surprised at who the letter was addressed to. Harry didn't seem the type to address a letter to so many people at once. As he read he was shocked by what Harry wrote about him. _'I'm not a great wizard,'_ he thought, '_I'm not even a good friend. I let Harry down and now he's telling me that he let me down. I don't believe it. I want to visit him and see if we can be friends, but Gran would never allow it. She doesn't even let me have friends over here. How am I suppose to convince her to let me go?'_ Neville's thoughts continued down this train of thought for several minutes. Then he screwed up his courage and thought, _'I'm in Gryffindor. The hat put me there for a reason. Harry thinks I'm a great wizard, and I dueled with Death Eaters and came away from the battle with very little damage. I can face Gran and ask her to let me spend some time with my friends. I know I can.'_

A half an hour later, a disgruntled looking Neville climbed up the stairs to his room. He decided to write to Harry. If someone could get Harry away from Dumbledore and Dumbledore not even know about it until the next day, then they'd have to be able to get him away from Gran.

_Harry,_

_Gran doesn't_ _want me to be gone that long. But I want to come. Is there anyway you could help me? Don't kidnap me. I just want someone to come and talk to Gran about me going someplace to jumpstart my schooling for the N. E. W. T.s. I can't wait to hear from you, please respond quickly._

_Hey, Harry. I'm really sorry about your godfather. I know what its like to lose someone you love, when you haven't known them very long.Neville_

_P.S. I haven't gotten a new wand yet. Gran said I couldn't get one til August. Is that going to be a problem?_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Disclaimer: I didn't invent Harry Potter, the Dursley's, or any other recognizable character. They belong to that great and honored J.K. who I am trying to humbly honor by inventing a few new characters to interact with hers.

Chapter 6

Getting Neville

Harry read through Ron's short note, then asked Pig to go to Hermione and see if she had an answer for him. Although Harry hadn't told Hedwig in which order to deliver the letters, he felt that Hedwig might have gone to his best friends first, since those were the ones she traveled to most.

He laughed at how short Ron's note was, and wondered if Mrs. Weasley had been asked or if they were sneaking around and trying to get Mr. Weasley to do the dirty work. It sounded as if they were doing the later.

After his rest, he'd decided to lounge by the swimming pool out back. As far as he knew both Remus and Odila were still taking a nap. _'Putting the Fidelis Charms up must take a lot out of a person,'_ he thought.

A hoot from close by alerted Harry to the presence of a barn owl. In its beak it held a letter. Harry got up from his seat and retrieved the letter. The owl looked at him as if to say that it was going to wait for an answer.

The letter was from Neville. As Harry had expected Mrs. Longbottom did not want Neville to stay away from her home for very long. Harry had tried to think of someway to get him if this happened, before he fell asleep. He had come up with a similar idea to Neville's. Convince his Grandmother that Neville had been chosen to participate in a once in a lifetime opportunity. The only thing was, Harry wasn't sure if he could pull it off.

After reading Neville's letter again, Harry decided to see if Odila was awake and ask her for some ideas.

After Harry explained everything to Odila, she looked at him and said, "We need Remus and Dora, if we're going to pull this off right."

"Why Remus and Dora?"

"You'll see. But you'd better send back a response to Neville, before that owl comes to peck you."

Harry quickly got a piece of parchment, a quill, and scribbled off a note to Neville.

_Neville,_

_Hold tight. We're going to get you out off there. Have an idea. Got to get some adult help. Give us a few days. If you haven't heard from us in a week, owl._

_Harry._

--------------------

Three days later, Neville was once again working in the greenhouse, _'I know Harry said to hold tight, but I sure wish I knew what was going on.'_

A house elf popped into the greenhouse, "Master Neville, your grandmother wishes to see you in her study."

"Thank you, Crocus. Let her know I'll be in as soon as I get cleaned up."

About twenty minutes later, Neville was catching his breath outside his grandmother's study. He heard voices inside, and wondered who would be talking to his grandmother about him, since it had never happened before. _'The only times I get invited in here are when family is here. These voices I don't quite recognize, though one sounds familiar,'_ Neville thought.

"Mrs. Longbottom, I'm sure you've noticed what a bright student Neville is. We are wondering if we can foster him for the rest of summer at a internship for exceptionally bright students. It's been years since our last Herbology student was there and we are looking forward to having your grandson with us," came a male voice from inside the study.

"Your offer is very generous, but I'm afraid Neville has family obligations during his summers that he cannot just let slide."

"Ah, most of our interns take a few days leave sometime in the middle of the course. Neville can tell us when he needs to leave and we can make arrangements for him to meet you anywhere," said a female voice with some authority. "We also let them have the weekends to do what they wish, including visit family. Some of our interns choose to visit places within the magical realm where there specific branch of magic is used. For Neville those places can include: The Conservatory of Rare and Unidentified Plants and St. Mungo's Hospital."

"Very well then," said Mrs. Longbottom, "As long as he can visit me sometimes and meet his family obligations, I have no problem with this arrangement."

Neville stifled a scream, _'This is Harry's plan. I know it.'_ When Neville recovered his composure he rapped on the study door.

"Enter," called his grandmother. As Neville entered he saw three visitors, two adults and one teenager. The man looked familiar and if Neville looked close enough, he saw a few grey hairs that reminded him of Professor Lupin. The woman looked normal except for the bright purple hair, when she noticed Neville looking at it she said with a giggle, "One of the potion students decided to play a trick on me."

The teen was female and probably a bit older then Neville. She hadn't said anything yet and was seemingly content to stay out of the way.

"Neville, these people are from the Magical Advancement Program, they would like you to be one of their interns for the summer, so that you may continue to advance in Herbology. Are you interested in going with them?" his grandmother asked.

"Yes, I am, Gran. What do I need?"

"You'll need everything you need for school, because this will last until the end of August and we are used to taking kids back to their schools pick up locations. We do this for all the European Wizarding Schools, too," said the man. "Anne will help you pack, she recently turned seventeen and this will be her last year with us. She has attended for the last three years."

"My wand was broken in an accident and we haven't replaced it yet. Will I need one?"

"Your grandmother informed us of that issue and we will be happy to take you to Diagon Alley to replace your wand, this afternoon."

Neville led Anne up the stairs to his room where she quickly cast a packing spell and had all of his things packed in a jiffy. She still hadn't spoken, and Neville felt the urge to ask her a question, "What are you studying, Anne?"

"Defense, Potions, Arithmancy, Runes, Transfiguration, and Magical Creatures," the young women said in a rush.

"All of that? How do you do it all?"

"A little at a time, I switch when I get bored or stuck so that I can rest that part of my brain until it can function again," Anne says as she puts a lightening charm on the trunk and picks up one end and motions for Neville to pick up the other.

They go back downstairs and Neville's Grandmother remarks, "That was a fast packing job, Anne."

"Thank you, Ma'am. But I forgot to put a shrinking charm on upstairs, I'll just do it here," and with that Anne shrinks Neville's trunk and hands it back to him.

Mrs. Longbottom stands up and hugs Neville, "Bye, Neville, don't forget to write and visit me. Thank you for taking such good care of my greenhouse."

"Bye Gran, I'll write and you're welcome," Neville responds.

Anne took the woman's hand and the man held out his hand to Neville. They then disappeared from the Longbottoms home and reappeared in back of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now, for the proper introductions," said the man to Neville, as he flicked his wand and his disguised disappeared and a privacy bubble appeared around them.

"Professor Lupin," Neville exclaimed, "I thought it was you."

"Did you?" Remus asked, surprised. "I'm glad you can see through disguises so easily. That will come in handy. These two ladies are Nymphadora Tonks. Ow!" Remus rubbed the back of his head, "best call her Tonks, and Odila Black, daughter of Sirius and a half sister to Harry. Long story, have Odila tell you later."

"What are we going to do now?" Neville asked.

"Some shopping, of course," said Tonks.

"And meet Harry," said Odila.

"Now, Neville," Remus started, "We all have code names, Odila is Anne, I'm Uncle Joe, Harry is Spike, and Tonks is Sally. Anne has an idea for your code name, but if you don't like it, we can change it."

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"Well, when Spike and I first needed code names, I made reference to having a brother by the name of Zach. Spike and I want you to be our brother, what do you think?" asked Odila.

Neville thought for a moment, "Sounds great, I like it."

"Then Zach, it is," said Remus.

With that, Remus dropped the privacy spell and they set off into Diagon Alley. Their first stop was Madam Malkin's. As Anne put it "Not one of us can afford not to have a decent set of work out clothes, not to mention comfortable dress robes."

After they had stopped by Gringotts and picked up Spike, it was finally time to visit Ollivander's wand shop.

"Well, Neville Longbottom, I've been expecting you for five years now," whispered Mr. Ollivander as they stepped into the shop, "Why didn't you come before your first year?"

Neville gulped, "I had my father's wand, sir," he pulled the snapped wand from the pocket of his robe.

"You are not your father. His wand was not meant for you. Let us find you your own wand," and with that, Mr. Ollivander started pulling boxes from the shelves and having Neville try them.

Fifteen minutes later, Ollivander's store looked worse then it had when Harry had tried to find his wand, Ollivander was running out of curses, and Neville looked extremely sad.

Ollivander started shaking his head. "I felt it, I knew it," he mumbled.

"What?" asked Neville.

"I should have taken you into the back, immediately. Now, we've wasted so much time out here."

"There's more in the back?" asked Tonks.

"There's a back?" queried Remus.

"Of course, I have a back room. I'm surprised you have not been in it. I was sure James Potter would have told his friends where he had gotten his second wand."

"James did mention that he wanted to tell Sirius and I something about your shop, but it was right before Harry was born and I think James may have forgotten about it in the excitement," Remus said, in defense of his friend.

"Ah, then follow me, and I'll see what I can do for each of you. As I see it you all need repairs to your current wands," Ollivander said as he led them into the back room.

As they walk in through the door there were five shelves straight ahead full of boxes and marked with different core ingredients. On either side there were shelves to the ceiling, full of different wands. There was a large work table in the center of the room. Two finished wands sat on the table, near them were three unfinished wands. The room was dim, lit only by a few candles on the center table, illuminating the sawdust in the air. An enchanted lathe sat on top of the table between the wands, there was a single wand rotating on it.

As Remus looked around he noticed that some of the boxes were levitating slightly above their shelves. He wandered over to one shelve and hesitated, looking to Ollivander for permission to touch.

"I believe that you'll find this is the wand you are looking for," Ollivander said in a cryptic tone.

Remus cautiously plucked the box from the air, as soon as his fingers closed around the delicate wood he felt the magical surge flow _through_ him. He noticed the length of the box, 12 ½ inches precisely. He lifted the tiny latch and jerked his hand away as he felt the wand in his wrist holster disappear. He looked immediately to Ollivander and found his former wand in the maker's hand. He hesitated a second before picking the wand up from it's box and felt the all too familiar power of the moon, and quickly refocused his attention to the less fear inflicting lure of the dragon heartstring. He was not surprised to find the wand instantly respond to him, hurling red sparks from its tip and signifying that the wand was indeed _his_.

"Ah yes, you've found your true wand," Ollivander observed, then he turned to Neville. "Your father's wand, if you please?"

Neville reverently handed the broken pieces to the aging wandmaster.

Ollivander took the pieces and strode across the room to a shelf, pulling down a strange device that no one else in the room could identify. After fiddling with the device for a moment he placed the shattered wand into the device and fiddled some more. There was a sharp sound from the device and Neville realized that the wand was being destroyed. No, not destroyed... _transformed._ With a quick flick of his wrist Ollivander pulled at a lever on the contraption and a woody shadow slipped free, he then took out his own wand and prodded the shadowy essence over to rest above one of the wands on the table. With a few muttered words the shadow descended, disappearing into the unfinished wand on the workbench. He then walked to yet another shelve and pulled down two more boxes containing wand cores, one was clearly marked as containing Griffin heartstrings, the other held Hippogriff feathers. He repeated the same process with the additional cores, as the spell finished the wand glowed a brilliant orange, showing that the wand was at last complete.

Neville reached for the wand, as his fingers caressed the smooth obsidian hilt, red sparks, similar to the ones from Remus' wand, showered from the tip.

"Now listen to me," Ollivander said seriously. Neville (as well as everyone else in the room) gave their full attention to the wandmaster. "Your particular wand is very peculiar. Were you to look thoroughly through this store you'd find that most of my wands are made from common woods -the finest of their kind to be sure but common just the same. Your wand deviates from the norm in this respect," Ollivander paused for dramatic affect before continuing, "Your wand is ten inches of refined Devil's Snare."

"Devil's Snare?" Neville repeated, his confusion evident in his tone. "But Devil's Snare couldn't withstand the light, how will I use it?"

"I've put an incantation on the wood," Ollivander replied confidently. "This is the first of its kind, but I believe you'll find that it will withstand the elements as well as any other wand made from a more familiar source. Perhaps even better."

Ollivander continued talking, but Harry had lost interest. He quietly wandered about the small work room, examining each of the shelves with the same curious interest that had gotten him in and out of trouble so many times. He stopped in front of one of the shelves, his interest heightening as he noticed that hovering above the topmost shelve were several objects that had a suspicious resemblance to snake fangs.

By this time Ollivander had finished instructing Neville on the intricacies of his wand and had noticed that Harry had wandered away from the group. Without a word to the others he crossed the room to where Harry stood eying the floating objects and place a careworn hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I see you've noticed one of the more useful quirks of my workspace," The old man said with a gentle smile. "It's strange that these particular materials would react to you so."

"They look familiar," Harry muttered. "They're Basilisk fangs aren't they?"

Ollivander's eyebrows reached for his hairline and his mouth dropped just a bit before he regained his composure and fixed his expression back to its normal pose of passive curiosity.

"Yes they are indeed," he drew his words out, making them ask a question in and of themselves.

"In my second year at school I faced a Basilisk," Harry explained offhandedly. "Their teeth aren't some you'd quickly forget."

"Indeed," Ollivander replied, pushing past the boy to reach at the fangs. He mumbled something about "Dumbledore getting too serious about hands-on experience for his own good," while he carefully pulled them down.

"Can you use Basilisk fang as a wand core?" Harry asked, wondering if that was why the fangs were responding to him so.

"Certainly, certainly," Ollivander muttered, then more clearly he elaborated. "It is rare however, that they are more of a help than a hindrance."

Harry looked a little disappointed at this information; Ollivander took careful note of Harry's sudden change of mood and gave it great thought before he spoke again.

"Your wand has failed you recently hasn't it?"

"Yes," Harry replied immediately. Then more darkly he told the grim tale, "It failed me in the graveyard. When Voldemort-

"Do **not**," Ollivander cut him off, "mention _his_ name in my establishment. There is no need to create a beacon for him to follow."

Harry swallowed, and left his story at that. Ollivander eyed him shrewdly for a long minute before requesting Harry's wand and then went striding off with the fangs and the wand, back to the same contraption he'd used with Neville's wand.

"Wait!" Harry stopped him before he could change the wand. "I want you to use the Basilisk fang for the core."

Ollivander continued fiddling for a moment, before adding the fang into the device. He was about to turn the strange nobs but was stopped by a blur of snowy white feathers swooping past him as an owl touched down on the table.

"Confounded- " squawked Ollivander, he snatched away the machine. Unfortunately the damage had been done. It appeared that the owl had brushed past it upon landing, and cut herself. Not badly, but enough that a bit of blood and feathers had smeared across the machine, and apparently a bit of each had gotten inside of it. Ollivander was about to yell and curse some more but then simply finished by whispering softly: "Owls."

"Hedwig!" Harry crowed with delight as he looked at his longtime pet and friend.

Ollivander ignored him, and the others, and quickly went to fidgeting about his work. He quickly turned the nobs and listened to the familiar grinding as the wand was transformed into something he could use. A moment later he pulled the lever and the shadow of the essence slipped out once more floating serenely over the table before Ollivander prodded it into another unfinished stick, this one was eleven and one half inches long and had been bored from holly.

Harry approached the table, while Ollivander scrutinized him a little more, though the boy took no notice, his attention was focused entirely on his owl.

"Hullo girl," Harry murmured, smoothing the feathers on her neck before removing the burden of the letter she carried.

While everyone's attention focused on the arrival of Hedwig, Ollivander had managed to notice that as Harry passed the shelves, another ingredient had made itself noticeable. Ollivander crossed discreetly to the shelve, pulling the floating vial away from it's magical confines.

"Curious, very, very curious," Ollivander mumbled before placing a portion of its contents into his machine and once more working his brand of magic.

"Who's it from Harry?" Odila asked, as her brother tore at the newly arrived letter.

"Hermione," Harry replied with a grin. "She wasn't exactly overcome with delight at my attention to detail in my last letter."

"Ha, details schmeetails," Odila retorted offhandedly before turning her focus back to Ollivander who had apparently completed his latest masterpiece.

The aging wandmaster gave Harry an impatient prod with the hand that wasn't cradling the new wand. As soon as Harry turned he was presented with his new tool.

"It looks like my old one," he said rather stupidly, because that was all he could think to say.

"Well of course it does," Ollivander replied, with a hint of exasperation "You see that it's made of the same wood as your old one, and the length is the same. The only difference is the cores. You've added the Basilisk fang to the original phoenix feather, as well as some of your owl's blood and feathers. And the last ingredient, kind of hit me upside the head as I was finishing this. It's a Thestral wing, I imagine you know why that specific ingredient was so insistent about being a part of your wand."

"Yes, I do," Harry replied, not bothering to explain.

"Harry, the letter," Odila said insistently, "Just how specific, or I suppose in your case, _un_specific were you?"

"Well," Harry began sheepishly. "I just said-

"Oh my!" Odila gasped as she felt something slide over her foot. She hadn't been paying attention to anything but her brother, so she was startled to look down and find that a large boa had entered the room and made itself comfortable on her feet.

_That's my foot you're sitting on._ Odila hissed at the red snake.

_Indeed,_ replied the snake. _And it's quite comfortable, thank you. _

Harry twitched at the familiar, yet strange sound of parseltongue and jerked his head in the general direction of the language and at last saw the snake on his sister's foot.

With another grin he joined the conversation.

_She may not enjoy you using her for a footstool as it were, but I wouldn't mind._

The snake reared its head in serpentine surprise and said, _It isn't often that I find two who can converse with me. In fact, I don't believe it has ever happened before._

_I suppose you're in for a treat then_ Odila replied as dryly as the language allowed her too.

_While we're here, is there anything you'd like to mention to your master? _Harry cut in, trying to be just a bit more helpful than his sister.

_Sssertainly, _the Snake said. _But first...I see that you are building a family. Do you have room for a slithering serpent such as myself?_

_The final call on that would be up to Odila but I believe that can be arranged. _

_Whatever _Odila conceded. So Harry turned to Ollivander..

"It would seem that your friend is ready for a change of scenery."

Ollivander appeared confused, and now it wasn't just because of the revelation of two parsletongues in his presence.

"Your snake wants to come with us," Odila added bluntly.

"Ah," Ollivander said. He didn't sound surprised. In fact, it was almost as if he were expecting it. "Well, obviously two parsletongues could offer him a better home than an aging wandmaker who can hardly remember when he needs to be fed."

Harry and Odila shared a look, both were surprised that he was willing to part with his pet so easily. But then again, it was Ollivander, he was as unpredictable as weather in Utah.

"Alright then," Harry said.

_You have a name I suppose?_ Odila asked the snake.

_Naturally. Master Ollivander has always referred to me as Xenith, but I was born Zamiriah. _

_And you prefer?_

The snake appeared to contemplate this for a long moment before replying:

_Zamiriah_.

"_Zamiriah it is then_," Harry said, nodding to their new friend.

The snake, much to Odila's relief, finally slid from his perch on her feet and made is way to Harry. He lifted his crimson tail and made a motion that obviously meant he wanted Harry to stoop over, the boy did so, and Zamiriah promptly reared his body and slithered up his arm, settling around his neck.

_Comfortable?_

_Quite._

Harry straightened and turned to the rest of the group. He shot a look to his sister who nodded to Remus and Neville. They paid for their wands. Odila paused before handing Ollivander her fistful of money.

"Before we leave we'd like the charms for projecting our magic removed."

Ollivander only gave her a confused expression in return.

"We need to be able to practice without the school or the Ministry catching on," Odila explained in a low and almost dangerous tone.

"That kind of arrangement is not inexpensive -even for the Boy Who Lived, his sister and his friends," Ollivander said finally after considering her request for a moment.

Odila's only response was to raise her eyebrows as if to say 'name your price'.

"One thousand galleons a piece," Ollivander announced definitively.

"Done," Harry said. "The money will be transferred into your vault at Gringotts upon the completion of my friends Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione's wands."

"Pleasure doing business with you Mister Potter," Ollivander said cheerfully as he lead them to the door at the front of the store. "Miss Black, Mister Longbottom, Master Lupin."

At that they walked through the door, each pocketing (or holstering ) their wands as they stepped out into the warm sun.

"Well as much fun as that was," Lupin began. "I think we all deserve a sundae at Florean Fortescue's."

The teenagers all voiced their agreement, so they headed in the direction of the ice cream parlor, chatting about their new wands and pet as they walked.

They reached the crossing that would either take them back to the leaky caldron or down restaurant row, where the ice cream awaited. They hung a left at the corner but stopped short as a shower of sparks exploded next to Harry's head.

"Duck!" Lupin hollered as another stray spell came their way. The group scattered, ducking behind anything that would provide cover while they pulled their wands out.

As soon as Harry and Odila were armed they were up and running towards the trouble instead of away from it.

"No better way to break in a new wand, eh?" Neville stuttered nervously, sharing a glance with Remus and Tonks before they all started off after Harry and Odila.

The street had erupted into chaos, people were scrambling into and out of, stores. There was a lot of screaming as spells were shot every which way, some of them straying and chipping at buildings, others caught the frantic citizens felling them in their tracks. At the center of it all, tall, black cone hats craned over the crowds. _Death Eaters._

Harry let out a rather animalistic growl as he rushed to the center of attention, roaring a stupefying spell as he ran. Unfortunately it flew wide and struck a sign, singing the paint. Harry stared dumbstruck at his wand, he'd never had such trouble with a stupefying spell before. And then before his eyes the wood began to shift, similar to they way he'd watched his own skin ripple and change when he'd drank a polyjuice potion in his second year at school. In his hand the wood grew warm, shifting and elongating as if was turning to putty and then hard again. Before his eyes the wand was changing shape, growing thicker and longer until it was nearly as tall as he was and fit comfortably in his loosely closed fist. The wand had finished growing, but the wood hadn't stopped changing. At the top and bottom of the staff indents appeared, growing deeper and taking shape. Also at the bottom a faint silvery glimmer shone through the woodexpanding and folding. It was a tag, Harry realized, like the dog tags he knew Muggle soldiers wore.

Unfortunately he didn't have time to contemplate the changes to his wand however. His reckless abandon had put him right in the thick of things, he'd managed to catch the Death Eaters. There were several making their way toward him. He didn't have time to think he simply belted out the first spell that came to his mind, a leg locking curse. His eyes grew moon-sized as two of them hit the ground with the same spell. It seemed to momentarily stun the third as well. Once again Harry found himself staring at his wand in awe but he recovered quickly and fired off three more stunning spells, hitting two men while the third went wild.

Out of immediate danger, Harry spared a glance in Odila's direction, finding that she was holding her own against another Death Eater. Tonks, Lupin and Neville were all occupied with two more, who were, surprisingly enough, running away from the battle instead of moving it on.

By this time, men dressed in Ministry robes were apparating into the street, joining the ruckus. They cut off the fleeing Death Eaters, raising their wands to curse the black-robed terrorists. But not quickly enough one was able to disapparate and the spell flew through the space where he'd been standing hitting an unfortunate old witch square in the stomach. Neville looked from the witch to empty space where the Death Eater had stood. Anger surged through him and he raised his wand.

"_Flippendo!" _He bellowed. The last remaining Death Eater, who was in the process of disapparating, was ripped from his feet. He soared forty feet above the crowds screaming and squirming, his robes rippling and his hat and mask fell away. As he reached his peak he was flipped so that his head faced the pavement. For a moment, the crowds were silent, everyone was still, no one dared to utter a breath as they anxiously awaited the result of the spell. After a split second that seemed to last an eternity the terrified terrorist began to fall at last, gaining speed as he neared the pavement. Faster and faster until, with a sickening squish that echoed down the street, he met his stop. The crumpled body twitched at the feet of the Ministry Agents' before stilling as blood and bodily fluids puddled around him.

Neville watched in horror as the agents cautiously rolled the man to face upward, revealing not his unmasked identity, but his horribly mutilated neck and head. It was hard to tell beneath the gore that a face had been there at all. He looked down at his wand, suddenly terrified of his own power. He'd never killed anyone before. He dared to glance back up at the corpse fifty feet ahead of him and promptly lost the contents of his stomach.


End file.
